


True Colors

by jackalope212



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Angst, Cute babies, F/F, F/M, Harry Lives, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Eggsy, Oops, forgot to add that, more to be added later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackalope212/pseuds/jackalope212
Summary: (Working title.  Might change it later.)A/B/O Kingsman AUEggsy has been able to hide his status as an Omega for years, playing it off as a Beta with an Alpha’s personality.  Even when he joined Kingsman he did his best to make sure the organization made up entirely of Alphas never knew his secret.  But when his heat unexpectedly occurs while on a mission with Harry Hart, Kingsmen’s number one Alpha, his secret won’t remain so much a secret for much longer.





	1. Disclaimer and Lore

**Author's Note:**

> After reading several people's interpretations of the Alpha/Beta/Omega universe and I started writing my own version of it (with the intent of writing a series of short original stories using those dynamics) I couldn't help but write my own version in the Kingsman universe.
> 
> For those of you who are reading my other fics and waiting for the next chapters, please don't hate me! I am working on them and hopefully I will finish at least "Pixie Love" before the end of the year!

For this fanfic that I will work on occasionally I decided to have the first chapter dedicated to being a type of disclaimer and to also contain my own lore that I will be using for the A/B/O dynamics of the story.

 

 **Disclaimer** :

While none of the warning tags have been added - since I do not know if I will be including anything that will need to be checked off just yet - I will mention that there is a possibility of mentions of Rape/Non-Con, Underage content, and Graphic Violence.  There is also a possibility of suicide or suicide attempt, but it is not confirmed.  If I do end up using those tags I will check them and leave a warning at the top of the chapter that will contain the content as a trigger warning.  I do not enjoy writing rape or underage porn so if I do decide to use these tags then it will mentioned in past tense or will occur off screen.

Now on to the fun stuff!

\---

**Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics**

 

There are 3 types of genetics that sets each person apart: Alphas, Betas, and Omegas.  Each person is born with one of these genes, but Betas make up a good majority.  Out of 10 people, 6 are Betas, 3 are Alphas, and 1 is an Omega.  They are also separated by a pyramid hierarchy with Alphas at the top, Betas in the middle, and Omegas at the bottom or at times not even part of the pyramid.

** Alphas **

Alphas are the top of the hierarchy and are most of the time male, however there are occasionally female Alphas but they are rare and not as sought after as males.  Alphas are the more dominant type socially, in the workplace, and in bed.  When they are aroused the males’ penis will become bigger and hard, and when he is about to cum a “knot” forms at the base, locking them inside the sex canal of their partner to prevent sperm from escaping, lasting 30 minutes to 2 hours.  The female Alphas’ clitoris will grow into a penis and will also form a knot at the base.  They have internal testicles and are unable to get pregnant themselves, but they can get female Betas and Omegas pregnant.  Alphas are the ones who become the most successful people in the world without even trying, many even going on to own multi-billion dollar corporations before the age of 30.  Many Alphas are also born into very successful very rich families with strong Alpha genes.

** Betas **

Betas are the average everyday man or woman.  They have ordinary bodies, temperaments and reproductive organs based on their gender.  These are the people who live out the normal life with some becoming successful and others hitting rock bottom.  They often end up working for Alphas and even ask caretakers for them and their children.

** Omegas **

Omegas are very submissive and the most fertile compared to Alphas and Betas.  There are both male and female Omegas, but males are rare, even more so than female Alphas, and they are not as well sought out as female Omegas and are at times treated badly.  Male Omegas cannot get others pregnant, but they can get pregnant themselves.  Omegas, while normally at the bottom of the hierarchy, have the most complicated social status depending on where they live.  In some countries female Omegas are revered and highly respected, while in others males are considered lower than dirt and can’t even get a job.  Many people, mostly Alphas, will refuse to marry or accept an Omega into their family as it may tarnish their name, even though mating with an Omega can increase the possibility of more Alphas in future generations.  Omegas usually are unable to get jobs, many being forced into working the sex industry as that is one of the few industries that accept and welcome Omegas.

 

** Heat/Rut **

Once a month for 3-5 days Omegas will go into heat, which is when they are most fertile with Alphas and even male Betas.  When they are in heat Omegas release a pheromone that attracts Alphas, causing them to go into a rut, which is when the Alpha’s only mindset is to get the Omega pregnant.  Females will produce high amounts of vaginal secretions and their breasts become very sensitive.  Males – since the cervix of the uterus is located through their colon – will produce secretions called “slick” through glands in their anal canal, and the part of the colon where waste exits seals up and the cervix dilates, allowing sperm to enter there through mating and not accidentally entering their digestive track.  This will also happen when the Omega gets aroused enough to cause a pseudo heat.

Omegas who have been claimed by an Alpha will only want to seek out that Alpha when they are in heat.  Alphas will only go into a rut when they smell an unclaimed Omega in heat, or when they smell their own Omega in heat.  An Alpha and an Omega with a bonded mate will no longer be attracted to anyone else. 

Omegas usually experience their first heat between the ages of 17-25, but there have been times when an Omega may experience a “pseudo heat” at as young as 12.  If an Omega does not experience their first heat before the age of 40 then they are believed to be infertile or simply late bloomers, which is extremely rare (1 for every 50 Omegas).

 **Pseudo heats** are sometimes called "false heats", and usually occur to 1 of every 4 Omegas.  They usually happen when the Omega is in their preteens or early teens.  During a false heat they emit pheromones, slick/secretions and might become dependent on sex for 2-3 days, but cannot get pregnant due to their ovaries having not fully developed yet.  When this happens the Omega is not allowed to leave their home or else they could be attacked by an Alpha as the medications for suppressing the heat have no effect on false heats.  Sometimes when an adult Omega becomes aroused enough they can trigger a false heat, but this is usually uncommon as many Omegas do not like being in heat as it can be stressful and painful.

There are medications Omegas can take that will prevent their heat from taking, mask over the scent of heat, and prevent accidental pregnancies. 

Medicines in the form of pills or a liquid are bought from doctors, hospitals, or pharmacies with a prescription and these are similar to birth control for beta females.  Omegas must take a pill or drink the required dosage every day to prevent their heat from taking.  They will still experience some slick/secretion leakage and might become aroused for a few minutes a day, but they will not emit pheromones or become dependent on sex.  Many Omegas can go out in public and live normal lives during when their heat is scheduled to happen so long as they take their medicine.

There is also a shot form of the medicine that Omegas can take.  If an Omega had sex with an Alpha or Beta male during their heat they can get a shot that will become a heat suppressant and act as “morning after” medication to prevent pregnancies.  As an Omega only needs to get one shot a month to suppress their heat compared to taking a dose of medicine a day some will opt to get a heat suppressant shot every month – usually up to 3 days to a week before their heat – and not feel any side effects, but this method is more expensive than just getting prescription medication.  These shots can only be taken at a clinic or hospital.

There are also other products for assisting an Omega during their heat, such as perfume or cologne to mask over the scent, pads for their underwear to prevent leaks, and specialized toys with knots that simulate the feeling of being mated.

 

** Pregnancy **

When it comes to pregnancy, Omegas are the most fertile, Betas being 50/50, and Alphas being unable to get pregnant but can get beta females and omegas pregnant.

Omegas are most likely to get pregnant during their heat, which happens every month for 3-5 days.  During this time the chance of pregnancy is upped to 99% by both Alphas and male Betas, when on average it is under 75% for Alphas and under 15% for Beta males.  Female Omegas get pregnant the same way as female Betas, but male Omegas are built differently.  Males have a penis, testicles, and scrotum, but instead of producing sperm they have 2 ovaries and a uterus, the cervix of which is attached to their colon.  When they are having sex with an Alpha they typically have sex on all fours so that when the Alpha knots, the sperm works its way down into the cervix then into the uterus.  There are a few rare cases when an Omega has 4 ovaries, increasing the possibility of twins and more.

Signs of pregnancy usually show within 5-8 weeks after the deed is done, or if the Omega takes a pregnancy test within 3-4 weeks after having sex.

Pregnancies for all Omegas last around 43 weeks max, although male pregnancies commonly have premature births, usually at around 30-35 weeks.  Betas and Omegas experience the same symptoms when pregnant: mood swings, morning sickness, food cravings, cramps, back and hip pains (namely for males as their hips widen slightly for delivery).  Male Omegas and a few females may also occasionally experience arousal later into their pregnancy as the expanding uterus presses down on the prostate gland causing stimulation.

 

** Birth **

When it is time to give birth female Omegas have the same birthing method as female Betas, but for males it is different.  For males it can go one of two ways. 

The most common birthing method is by caesarian section, or c-section, which is when an incision is made on the abdomen, the uterus is cut open and the baby removed.  This method must be performed in a hospital by doctors who have monitored the pregnancy and the birth of male Omegas before. 

The other less common method is a natural birth, which is when the perineum – the area of skin between the scrotum and anus – becomes tender and tears opens up to reveal a birth canal within hours of birthing time.  There will be some blood loss but it will congeal and stop when the Omega’s water breaks and goes into labor, which can happen within minutes to an hour after the skin breaks.  From there the baby is born and the perineum will seal up and begin to heal within an hour, but there are times it may take longer to heal and must be held closed with medical tape or even with stitches.  This kind of birth can happen at a hospital or at home, but it must be monitored by an experienced doctor in case of complications, and it is very uncommon. 

Babies have been known to be born prematurely during the second birthing method and with male Omegas period, and miscarriages are common with male pregnancies.  Omegas can be in labor for up to 20 hours, the shortest lasting only 3 or 4 hours.

 

** Marking/The Bite **

When an Alpha claims an Omega they bite down hard on their neck while they are having sex as a sign that the Omega belongs to them alone.  The bite can go anywhere, but most of the time it is on the back of the neck.  The bite leaves behind a permanent scar that shows everyone that that Omega has been claimed by an Alpha.  Betas do not do this.

Many Alphas will force the bite on an unclaimed Omega during sex or when raping them, forcing the Omega to become theirs.  There are many rare cases when the Alpha will ask the Omega for permission to mark them.  If the Omega accepts then they become a bonded pair, although there are times when they can become a bonded pair if the mark was forced onto them.  Bonded pairs are rare as the Alpha does not necessarily need the permission of the Omega to mark them and thus can get away with marking as many Omegas as they want.  Many even keep harems of Omegas purely as sexual playthings or as baby makers.

 

** Mates/Bonded Pairs **

When an Alpha gives an Omega (or Beta or another Alpha) the bite, they become mated or a bonded pair.  Once bonded, they are together for life and will only want to mate with each other and no one else.  Alphas will no longer be attracted to the scent of other Omegas and vice verses with their Omega.  If an Alpha that is not bonded with an Omega tries to force themselves on them then the Omega will become very ill and in few cases their Alpha will turn extremely violent, even murderous to protect their mate.

 ===

_**UPDATED** _

** Soul Mates / True Bond Mates **

The concept of soul mates is practically a myth to everyone.  It is said that you will recognize your soul mate the moment your eyes connect, but as there are very few cases on record of anyone ever meeting their soul mate no one believes this concept is real.  This only applies to Alphas and Omegas.

When an Alpha and an Omega who are compatible as soul mates meet the Omega will feel deep sexual and romantic attraction to the Alpha to the point that the Omega might even spark a false heat.  They will emit pheromones like crazy in an attempt to attract the Alpha to them whenever they are aroused, usually by the scent of their destined Alpha.  The Omega will continue to emit these strong pheromones until the Alpha takes them and gives them the bite.  This will happen to an Omega even if they are already claimed by someone else who is not their Alpha soul mate.

For Alphas they will also feel strong sexual and romantic attraction towards their destined Omega.  They will enter into a trance like state at the scent of their Omega and will attempt to have sex with them, but if they experience a physical or mental shock they can be brought out of this trance and return to normal.  They will become extremely protective of their Omega even before being bonded and will feel the effects of their pheromones more strongly than anyone else.

However this does not apply to all Omegas and Alphas.  For instance, if the Alpha or Omega is too young mentally and physically they will not feel the sexual attraction to their destined other due their brains and bodies having not fully developed.  As finding your soul mate is a combination of physical and mental attraction, if an Alpha or Omega put up a wall to prevent themselves from getting close to anyone they can easily miss the signs of finding their soul mate

No one knows how this process works, if it something on a spiritual level – like they are destined to be together by fate – or on a genetic level, such as their genes being compatible.  And many Alphas and Omegas go their entire lives never meeting their soul mate and yet are able to live normal lives either on their own or with someone else they have fallen in love and mated with.

===

 

** Finding Out Their Genetics **

The way for a person to find out if they or their child is an Alpha, Beta, or Omega is best done through tests. 

The most expensive test is done right after birth in the forms of a physical exam, x-rays, and blood work.  Some physical exams can show what parts of a baby have developed earlier based on their genes, the same with x-rays.  If these tests are inconclusive the last test is blood work.  Alphas tend to have a small bit of testosterone in their blood, even as babies, while Omegas will produce a small amount of hormones.  These tests, and a combination of ratings from their physical exams, are scored 3-2-1 with 3 being towards Alphas, 2 being towards Betas, and 1 being towards Omegas.  If their total score is high then they are an Alpha, Omega if the score is under a certain amount, and anywhere in between is either inconclusive and they must be retested a few months later or the baby is a Beta.  This method of testing is very expensive but does not take as long as the other methods and is primarily done by wealthy families or families who are very picky about their children.

The second testing method takes a few years to conduct but the child’s genes can be discovered by the age of 5, and that is simply by watching the child at play with their favorite doll or watch them act and react to a newborn baby.  Alphas will become very protective of a newborn baby, especially if the baby is a younger sibling, and they will become dominant at play time and get violent when their favorite toy is taken away from them.  Betas treat toys and babies the same as any normal 5 year old, being slightly rough and getting their toys dirty or accidently breaking them only to lose interest really quick.  Omegas will treat newborn babies as their own, looking after them or even trying to feed them like a mother, which they will do the same with a doll, and pretty much play the equivalent to “house”.  Most parents who cannot afford to pay for the more expensive tests usually do this method, and then they take them in for a simple blood test when their child is closer to age 10 to get the final confirmation.

The last method is pretty much the waiting game.  The parent and child wait until the child is a preteen or in their late teens to see if they exhibit the signs of being an Alpha or an Omega.  If they do not show any signs then they are more likely a Beta until they have their first heat or their first knot.  This method is risky, especially for Omegas, as not taking medication to prevent their heat could lead them to getting attacked and raped on the streets by Alphas if their heat happens outside the safety of their home.

 

===

_**UPDATED** _

** The Law **

The various laws in regards to Alphas, Betas and Omegas vary based on country and whoever is in power.  In the British Isles Alphas are highly revered in society and are able to get away with most crimes with a simple slap on the wrists while Omegas are degraded and usually seen as beneath even the lowest Beta.  Many Omegas cannot get jobs depending on the city they live in and they cannot start a business without a license and an Alpha to manage it for them.  Also Omegas cannot have a child on their own if the child’s parent was an Alpha and they are not a bonded pair, and most Omega parents are forced to give up custody of their child to the Alpha parent.  The only exceptions to this law are if the Alpha parent forfeits their rights to being a parent, or if the Alpha parent is deceased.

However in the United States Omegas are at the top of their pyramid hierarchy, Alphas second and Betas at the bottom but making up the majority.  Omegas are at the top in the States as there are so few of them and tend to be the hidden leader in many businesses and corporations.  Alphas tend to still get the better jobs but are not as revered as Omegas.  In fact in the States it is illegal to harm an Omega and you can be punished with jail time for seriously harming one, and many states even have the death penalty if you commit murder against an Omega.  Omegas can also have children on their own and can even buy and live in a house on their own so long as they have some kind of support, namely a job or enough money to support themselves and make their payments.

\---

I hope this makes sense to everyone.  This way I won't have to explain too much when I get to more detailed parts of the story.  I might get the first few chapters posted by Christmas, but it depends on how much I get written.


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to jumpstart the story. Unlike some other fics I'm not starting from the very beginning and working my way to when the action occurs (that will take way too long and I want to do the fun stuff now, lol), so this chapter kind of explains it all for you, the reader. I might change the first chapter (Disclaimer and Lore) and put the Lore section in a Google Docs file to share with everyone or start a new story dedicated entirely to the A/B/O lore that I will use for this story. Or am I taking this too seriously?  
> Anyway, please enjoy!

In this world there is a "secondary sex" to the typical male and female: Alphas, Betas, and Omegas.

Alphas are the top dogs, the company presidents, leaders of organizations, heirs to wealthy – even royal – families.  Everyone wants to be with an Alpha, whether it’s as a friend, employee, or lover.  They make up a small portion of society, only around 30%.

Betas are the average everyday person you meet on the street.  They can get just about any job they want, and are pretty much everywhere.  They make up the majority, over 60%.

Then there are the Omegas.  They are at the bottom of the food chain and hardly anyone pays them any attention, unless you are female from a well-to-do family.  They are so low on the social totem pole that many business owners will refuse to hire an Omega, unless that business involved prostitution.  Omegas are the fewest of the bunch, no more than 10%.

And Eggsy was one of them.

That’s right.  Gary “Eggsy” Unwin was an Omega, but hardly anyone knew about his secret.  As it stood now with Eggsy pushing 28 only he, his mother and baby sister knew, and no one else.  Not even his closest friends Ryan and Jamal, or even Roxy or Merlin from Kingsman knew his status.  Or even Harry.  Especially not Harry “Arthur the fucking Alpha top dog” Hart.

When Eggsy’s father Lee died he left them with enough savings that Michelle – his mother – could pay to get her son tested.  When the results came back “Ω”, Eggsy knew his life was fucked.  Omegas – even more so male ones – were never able to succeed in life in the British Isles, and now with his status on record he believed it was the end.  But luck was on his side when the doctor who tested him died in a car accident a week later and the clinic had had worked at burned down from an accidental electrical fire a few weeks after that, meaning that no one else knew that he was an Omega, giving him the chance to make everyone believe that he was anything but.

So as he grew up, Eggsy and his mother told everyone that he was a Beta, falsified records and lied to make sure that he could get some kind of head start into a better life.  Even if and when the truth came to light he hoped that it would be after he was so much better off that his status could no longer affect him.  He also attempted to act like he was an Alpha so that other older kids wouldn’t pick on him.  He took gymnastics in high school, joined the army – albeit temporarily – instead of going to college, then acted like a bad boy punk when he returned home.  And because of that everyone just assumed that he was a Beta acting tough for his Omega mother and baby sister.

But then he was arrested for grand theft auto, assault, and resisting arrest, all because he wanted to get back at the goons of his Beta step-father Dean Baker.  The police would have discovered his true status if Eggsy had not called in the favor the younger Harry Hart promised him as a child and saved him from jail.  He knew the moment he unknowingly met Harry the first time when he was 4 that he was different than other Alphas.  Not like he’s hiding something, but like something about him set him aside from the rest of his kind.  Or at least from the Alpha’s the young boy knew about at the time.  And Eggsy knew when he saw him again 20 years later and he took out Dean’s goons in a matter of minutes what that “different” thing about him was.

Then he was given the chance to join Kingsman and become an agent like his late father, a chance he jumped on right away.  Although being surrounded by Alphas did set him on edge he took out his frustrations on his exams and training.  For that he excelled far better than any of the other Alpha cadets, only tying with Roxy Morton, a blonde Alpha with a fiery temper to match.

But then he failed at the last test.

Then Harry died in Kentucky.

Then V-Day happened.

So much happened to him, draining him mentally, emotionally, and physically over the course of a single week that he failed to notice that his 25th birthday passed, and the date of his predicted first heat already came and went.  He didn’t know if all the shit that happened to him and now his lack of a heat meant that some almighty higher being decided to give him a break.  He just considered himself lucky and decided to move on with his life.

Then 1 year after V-Day Harry Fucking Hart shows up at the Kingsman estate, alive and well and not dead on the ground in front of a church filled with people he killed.  Eggsy – who had cried, grieved, and accepted his death a long time ago – of course, punched the spectacle wearing Alpha bastard in the face.  Then he shouted profanities at him.  Then he took him into a hug and cried for what felt like hours.  He loved him like a friend, an agent, a father, a brother, and so much more all rolled into one, and now to have him back in his life just made his world so much brighter again.

Over the next several months Harry was promoted to the status of “Arthur” and continued to go through physical therapy after having been in a coma until just a few days before he “came back from the dead”.  Eggsy kept his status as Galahad and worked alongside Harry both in the office and on the field when the doctors cleared him, just like they both wanted to.

Before Eggsy realized it he was turning 28 and he still had not experienced his first heat.  Maybe he was lucky and infertile?  Downside to that meant that he could not have children of his own, but adoption wasn’t such a bad thing.  After all, Harry was one of the most popular Alphas on the estate – and even when he was out in public people couldn’t help but turn to marvel at his awesomeness – and he didn’t have a wife or children.  He mentioned that he had lovers before so he wasn’t impotent.  But that was something Eggsy didn’t need to worry about for the time being.  He had his mother and little sister, little Daisy who was turning 4 soon, and he had Kingsman.  He was already the happiest that he could be.

So what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, comment, and bookmark if you enjoyed this story and let me know if I accidentally misspelled something (sometimes Word doesn't pick up misspellings for me) or if there are any typos I missed! If you are also interested in being a beta reader then let me know!


	3. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Attempted rape near the end of this chapter.
> 
> Crap, rape attempt on the second chapter... I originally wasn't going to do this until much later, but the chapter kinda wrote itself...

“Keep your eye on the target, Galahad.”

“Roger that, Merlin.”

Eggsy subtly kept watch as a tall handsome gentleman chuckled at something a group of Beta woman were laughing about, cleaning a whisky glass from his place behind the bar.

In the wake of V-Day, many villains worldwide tried to follow on the coattails of Valentine in their attempt of world domination.  Many did so by trying to obtain the required Intel that Valentine had when he created his killer sim cards while others do so with their own evil ideas.  Even 3 years after the horror of V-Day they still try.  Their current target was the Alpha Alexander Colt, an American entrepreneur turned terrorist, who is now hiding out in his villa in France from Statesman – Kingsman’s American counterpart – from various crimes including but not limited to gun and drug trafficking and involvement in illegal chemical warfare.  According to information provided to them by the Statesman agent Ginger, Colt was working on a variation of the killer sim card by turning it into an odorless and colorless neurological gas that made anyone it came into contact with lose their sanity and become killing machines with the intent of selling it on the black market.

Harry – pretending to be the fabled Mister DeVer that came into close contact with Valentine before his own demise – was able to get in touch with Colt, gaining his trust enough to be invited to a gala Colt was holding for himself and many close Alpha friends a.k.a possible buyers of his gas at his villa.  Unfortunately at the request of Merlin – and Ginger’s recommendation – this was best done as a two-man job, so luckily Merlin was able to create fake documents for Eggsy, allowing him to pose as a replacement bartender for the gala when the other one “couldn’t make it” (don’t worry he’s not dead, just laying unconscious in his apartment with an amnesia dart in his neck).  Now with Harry posing as a possible buyer and Eggsy playing barkeep it was time to get to work.

But unfortunately Colt was almost always surrounded by too many people to get close enough to steal the data then kill him, and he had armed henchmen with him everywhere he went – even to the toilet – not once giving either Kingsman agent a chance to get close.  Thankfully Eggsy was smart enough to bring along a couple vials of different drugs to slip into his drink for when he ever decided to come get a drink, nothing that could kill him unless in a high enough dosage, but at least he could get sick enough that it could draw him away from the crowd long enough for Harry to make his move.

“Barkeep!”

Bingo. Now’s his chance.

“A round of drinks for myself and these lovely creatures here,” Colt said as he waved to the 5 women standing with him, making them all giggle and coo at him.  Eggsy nodded while trying to not sound smug.

“Yes, sir.”  Eggsy went about making 6 glasses of champagne, and as discreetly as possible opened up a small vial of a brown liquid and let a few drops fall into one of the glasses.  This drug should hopefully make him act like a drunkard within a couple of minutes, and then Harry can come in as the “good Samaritan” and work his magic.  To make sure that Colt got the correct glass Eggsy offered to take the drinks over on a tray while a Beta server manned the bar temporarily.  As he walked forward he could see Harry just a few feet away, wearing a dark navy blue velvet suit as he casually sipped from his own glass of brandy.  Eggsy would have been a bit jealous that he was forced to wear the boring maroon and white serving uniform, forced to work while Harry got to drink and have all the fun he wanted, but beggars can’t be choosers.  Besides, he’s grown up from being the know-it-all punk.  Mostly.

“Here are your drinks,” Eggsy said with a smile as he approached Colt and his entourage, moving the tray just slightly so that Colt would take the spiked drink.  He watched the women take their glasses and Colt made his way for his own.

Suddenly a wave of nausea and dizziness hit him hard like a bus, making him bend forward and drop his tray, spilling champagne on Colt’s tuxedo.

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” the Alpha shouted at him, the women gasping in shock as Eggsy took the rag from his belt and pat down Colt’s tux in an attempt to dry it.

“I-I am so sorry, sir!”  Eggsy stammered as he tried to clean his tux, embarrassed and very confused about what just happened.  As he patted down the tux another wave of dizziness hit him, and this time he could feel his heart starting to race and his internal temperature rose.  Then he realized with dread what was happening as he fell to his knees, grabbing at Colt’s coat: his heat finally came.

“I think I’m gunna be sick…”

“Well don’t you fucking vomit on me!” Colt growled at him as he shook Eggsy off him.  “Get him out of here!”  The henchman that was with Colt nodded as he roughly grabbed Eggsy by the arm and started dragging him through the watching crowd.  He could hear Merlin demanding to know what was going on through the earpiece he was wearing, but the headaches and his burning blood made it difficult for Eggsy to hear him.  He didn’t even realize that he accidently dropped the small flash drive that he swiped from Colt’s coat along with his cleaning rag, but thankfully Harry noticed and quickly picked it up, pretending he was grabbing the rag so that he could help Colt fix his tux.  Eggsy barely managed to make out Harry in the crowd talking to the disgruntled Colt before he was dragged into the French villa.

Eggsy was dragged further into the building, his vision slowly coming back to him when he saw the henchman was taking him to an empty sitting room in the villa.  Thankfully for them no one was there to witness the scene.

“Galahad — _KERSHHHHH_ – Is everything o— _KERSH_ – Arthur is – _KERSH KERSHHHHH_ –“ Merlin’s voice kept breaking up every time he spoke in the earpiece.  Eggsy could vaguely remember somethingabout electronics in the walls of the villa blocking out exterior hardware to protect Colt from the authorities.  They must be interfering with the earpiece.  The henchman then threw Eggsy onto a couch, glaring down at him with annoyance.

“You should be lucky the boss didn’t demand for your head, brat,” the big bald Alpha grunted at him, watching as Eggsy stood up only for his knees to give out and he fell back down.  He needed to get out of there.  Even though the henchman was a large walking meatlug, he was definitely an Alpha, and any Alpha can easily see the signs of an Omega in heat when they are looking for them.  It would only be a matter of time before the pheromones kicked in then every Alpha and Beta male within 50 feet will be able to smell him.  Again Eggsy stood up and this time managed to use the wall to help support him as he slowly made his way to the door.  Now the henchman watched him with confusion.

“The fuck is wrong with you?  You in heat or something?”

Eggsy was too far out of it to stop himself from flinching, and the henchman noticed.

“You are, aren’t you…”

Eggsy felt his whole body shudder in fear at the way the Alpha said that.  Still he couldn’t help but briefly turn to look towards the henchman and his heart began to race for a different reason.  The Alpha had the eyes of a hungry predator as he approached Eggsy.  He tried to hurry to the door but then his jacket collar was grabbed and he was thrown against a display cabinet – knocking a few things off it and to the ground – then fell to the floor hard, making him cry out in pain.  He didn’t even notice his ear bud get knocked out and roll under the couch.  He tried to crawl away but the Alpha grabbed him by the hair and threw him into his back, trapping the young man under him.  He then ripped open his button down shirt, exposing his stocky well-built chest, and breathed in deeply at his neck.

“I almost couldn’t tell from all the damned cologne you’re wearing, but you’re definitely in heat.  Bet you’re a virgin, too.”  The henchman grabbed Eggsy by his shoulder and turned him over onto his stomach, then roughly tore off his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear to his knees, exposing his twitching hole leaking with slick.

“Nononono…!” Eggsy cried as he tried to crawl away but the weight of the henchman on his legs kept him locked in place.  Tears began to roll down his face when he heard the now panting Alpha pull down his zipper and adjust slightly.  The Omega did _not_ want to get raped.  He reached around and grabbed the first thing he touched – some type of small hardwood sculpture on a marble base – turned and hit the Alpha hard in the head with it, the marble colliding with his temple.  The henchman cried out in pain, grabbing his head as he rolled off Eggsy, giving him time to crawl away and towards the door.  However with his pants around his knees it made moving around a bit difficult, so by the time he had reached the door and was trying to turn the handle the henchman had stood up and charged him.

“GET OFF ME, FUCKER!!!” Eggsy shouted at him as he tried to fight him off, but the Alpha simply grabbed his wrists and pinned them down, blood dripping down onto the crying Omega from his temple.

“You just with the wrong—“

Suddenly Eggsy felt something click on his wrist and a dart shot up into the henchman’s neck.  He froze in shock for a moment before his eyes rolled into his head and he fell down to his side.  Shocked and confused Eggsy looked down at his wrist.  He had completely forgotten that he had worn a Kingsman’s specialty watch that contained amnesia darts.  He saw that the settings had be set to 1 hour of memory loss and that in the struggle the henchman must have accidently squeezed the activation button.

Eggsy would have given himself some time to at least get his wits together, but he as pretty sure that someone heard them by now and will come investigating, and he did not want to be found in his current state for multiple reasons, even if it was Harry who found him.  He stood up on shaky legs and fixed his pants.  His shirt was ruined so he pulled his jacket closed, opened the door and made a run for it.


	4. Conception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sex scene in the chapter. It almost starts off as Non con, but… well, just read it, lol!
> 
> If the sex scene in this chapter seems a bit short don’t hate me! While this isn’t my first time putting something graphic on the net, this is my first time posting it here, so I’m a bit nervous. Everyone who has read any of my fanfics have been such great supporters here and I’m almost afraid to disappoint you with a short sex scene. But fret not: this one is only the first one out of the entire work, so expect more!

It didn’t take Eggsy long to reach the hotel room he shared with Harry as it was just a few blocks over from the villa.  It was pretty run-down, but that at least meant that no one would come looking for them here.  When he was within the safety of its walls he shut and locked all the windows and used his dirty uniform and some towels from the bathroom to block any gaps at the door and windows.  This ensured that no one could smell him.  He could already smell the pheromones beginning to leave his body, making him whimper.  He completely undressed and stood under the cold shower spray for what felt like days in an attempt to calm his heat, and instead turned his skin blue from the cold.  He got out of the shower and took out a towel to dry with, only to realize with regret that it was the last one and one of the smallest ones, and he was still very wet and cold.  He left the bathroom and blindly grabbed something warm to wear.  He found a sweater and slipped it over his head and sighed with content as he started to warm up.

But then he could smell something different.  Curiously he looked down at the sweater and realized with regret again that the sweater was one of Harry’s cardigans, if it wasn’t already obvious by the fact that it hung down past his hips, exposed his collarbone and completely covered his arms.  He pulled it up with the intent to take it off and put his own clothes on, but made the mistake of taking in a breath.  A full body shudder ran across him as his internal temperature spiked again, his face flushed, and his heart raced a mile a minute.  Harry’s scent was _intoxicating_!

His knees buckled as his senses were bombarded by Harry’s scent again and he fell forward, slightly propped up by the edge of one of the twin beds in the room, moaning with pleasure.  He felt something dripping down his thighs.  He reached a hand down under the cardigan between his legs and felt around.  His hand came back soaked in cum and slick. 

Did he cum just from smelling Harry’s sweater?

His ears perked up when he heard someone’s voice outside his hotel door.  He sat there quietly as he listened to the voice.  They sounded like they were talking on the phone.  Hopefully he managed to seal up every opening in the room to make sure no one could smell him outside.

He then heard a key enter the lock and the door knob turned.

“Eggsy?  Are you in there?”

_Shit!  Harry’s back!_

Eggsy jumped to his feet and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut just as the hotel door opened.

“Eggsy?  What the hell happened at the gala?” he could hear Harry say past the bathroom door.  He then knocked hard on the bathroom door, this time sounding worried.  “Merlin said that your end kept breaking up but he heard some kind of struggle.  Are you alright, my boy?”  Eggsy couldn’t stop the tremble that ran through his body when Harry called him “his boy”.  While he rarely called him that anymore since he was now an adult and fully fledged agent, it made him feel like he belonged exclusively to the Alpha.

“N-nothing happened, ‘Arry,” he slurred as he kept his weight against the door, begging Harry mentally to just leave him alone until his heat was over without having to actually tell him else he died of embarrassment.  That was at least 3 days minimum, even for his first heat.  He could leave him for at least that long, right? 

“Please, my boy, at least talk to me face to face,” Harry said, refusing to leave the bathroom door.

“I said I’m fine!” Eggsy urged him, his voice breaking slightly at the end as he backed away from the door.  “So p-please leave me aloAAH!”  Suddenly Eggsy tripped on the wet towel he used earlier and fell back onto the tiled floor, his head just short of hitting the toilet bowl. 

“Eggsy?!” Harry gasped when he heard him fall down and threw the door open, his face full of worry.

Apparently, Eggsy was stupid enough to forget to lock the bathroom door when he decided to hide in there.

“D-don’t come in here, ‘Arry!” Eggsy squeaked as he stumbled a bit as he stood up, pulling down Harry’s cardigan to cover up his privates.  His face turned red from embarrassment and his eyes began filling with tears.

But Harry didn’t leave him.  Instead he quickly approached him and pushed him against the wall, pressing his nose against Eggsy’s neck, taking in a deep breath.  Eggsy froze in place when he felt his warm breath on his neck.

“’Arry?” he said softly, trying to look at his face.  Suddenly Harry grabbed at Eggsy’s chin, keeping him in place as he forced his lips against his own.  Eggsy gasped as Harry kissed him hard, forcing his tongue into his mouth, feeling him around.  While his body shuddered at the feeling of such a deep kiss from his mentor, Eggsy used all his might as he grabbed Harry’s shoulders and pushed him back, breaking the kiss.  He then looked up and saw a Harry that he had never met before.  The older Alpha before him had a dark wild look in his eyes, pupils dilated and panting heavily, much like the big Alpha who had attacked Eggsy earlier.  But something about the look Harry gave him was different.  The hands on him, the breath on his skin, the saliva on his lips from the kiss, it all felt so good and he wanted more, which made Eggsy shiver in fear and delight.  Harry then pushed against Eggsy again, grabbing the hair on the back of his head and pressed his face again against his neck.  Then he growled in his ear.

“ _Mine_.”

Then, something akin to a bolt of lightning shot through Eggsy’s body.  He didn’t bother to stop the cry of pleasure from leaving his lips as he came on Harry’s leg, which was between his legs and helped to keep him standing when his own legs gave out.  Harry then pulled back then lifted the hem of the cardigan enough to reveal Eggsy’s chest just before he leaned in licking and biting his nipples.  Eggsy threw his head back, moaning loudly at the mixture of pain and pleasure, holding the cardigan up with his hands as he grinded against the Alpha’s leg.  Suddenly Harry fell to his knees, holding Eggsy up by the waist, and takes him full into his mouth.  Eggsy bit down on his lower lip in an attempt to quiet himself, as he is quite sure that anyone else staying in the hotel will more than likely hear him, but it was oh so difficult.  What the Alpha said earlier was true: yes, he was a virgin.  He’s never slept with anyone – not even going to second base – for fear of them discovering what he really was.  He has masturbated to dirty magazines and the occasional amateur porn video, but nothing he had ever done to himself with his left had felt anywhere as good as what Harry could do with his mouth.  If he was this good during foreplay, how will the real deal feel for him?

He was probably about to find out soon as Harry slipped one of his fingers into Eggsy’s twitching hole all the way to the knuckle, then began to thrust.  Then there were two.  Then three.  Then he curled them and pressed against something hard.  It made Eggsy see stars and he cried out in pleasure, thrusting his pulsing member into Harry’s mouth, cumming again.  Harry stood up in front of the Omega and turned him around, pressing him against the bathroom wall before he unzipped his own pants and pulled out his aching cock.  While this is fairly close to what happed to Eggsy just a few hours ago, he wasn’t scared this time.  If fact instead of trying to escape he pressed his rear up against Harry’s crotch, feeling his hot member slipping between his thighs.  He heard Harry growl again as he grabbed his hips and took aim.

When Harry entered him Eggsy nearly screamed in pain, but was able to silence himself by biting into his cardigan covered arm.  Even after stretching him out with his fingers and the aid of the slick Harry was still quite huge, and he didn’t even need to see his tool in order to tell.  Harry waited for a moment, letting the Omega adjust to his size before he slowly pulled out, only to push back in with a snap of his hips.  It was when he started moving that the pain quickly turned to pleasure, and Eggsy was soon gasping and moaning loudly, thrusting back against Harry to quicken his pace.  Harry reached up and took Eggsy’s chin, turning him so that the two could kiss again, their tongues entwining with each other as they kissed.  They pulled back for air as their thrusts picked up speed.  Eggsy was sure he was going to cum again soon, and he began to feel the base of Harry’s cock swell up as he thrust into him.

Suddenly Harry trailed his lips down to Eggsy’s neck and bit down hard as he knotted him, and his world went black.

====

It took him a while but eventually Eggsy began to wake from his deep slumber as a ray of sunlight hit his face, warming him up.  He blinked his eyes opened and looked around the room in confusion.  He was currently on one of the twin beds in the hotel.  He could see the remains of a velvet tux scattered all across the room.  Then the memories came back.

After Harry had knotted him in the bathroom and he had passed out Eggsy was then propped up on the bathroom counter and Harry continued to thrust into him.  He had woken up after the Alpha came inside him again.  Then they moved out into the main room.  Then they did it on the wet bar.  Then on the dresser.  Then against a wall again.  Then on the bed another 3 times or so.  Eggsy couldn’t remember as he kept blacking out.  Still, what he could remember made him blush hard in embarrassment, only then for his face to turn pale with fear.

A soft snore behind him and warm naked skin on his back made him turn over quickly.  Harry was fast asleep on the twin bed, almost about to fall off, so Eggsy discreetly slipped off the bed and sat down on the floor, his knees pulled up to his chest as he hugged himself.  After what happened last night it was more than obvious that Harry knew that he was an Omega when for the past several years he thought he was a Beta.  Forget being in trouble with the law for lying about his status: his time at Kingsman was finished. 

He remembered reading about Kingsman when he was still in training and nearly had a panic attack when he found out that Omegas were not allowed to join the organization as an agent.  Too much of a liability if something like what happened to Eggsy last night were ever to happen on an important mission.  There was also something about how they would be a distraction for the Alpha agents, and that they would be useless during honeypot missions or if they got pregnant.  The only work they could ever get in Kingsman is desk duty, and Eggsy was not the type to sit around twiddling his thumbs.

Eggsy noticed that his neck felt a bit sore, and then remembered that Harry bit him last night.  He craned his neck the best he could to see the damage done, but was surprised to see nothing more than a bruise in the outline of a bite.  He examined it more and noticed that there were teeth marks in the collar of the cardigan Eggsy was still wearing that matched with the bruise.  Harry must have bit down on the sweater when biting him, preventing him from breaking the skin and marking Eggsy. 

Suddenly the bed shifted as Harry groaned slightly, waking from his own sleep.  Eggsy gasped as he froze at his place on the floor, refusing to move.  He could hear the bed groan as Harry stretched, then the Alpha sighed softly, but he didn’t seem to be waking up right away.  As quietly as he possibly could Eggsy crawled over to the bathroom door in an attempt to hide from his former mentor again.

“Eggsy?”

Eggsy squeaked as he quickly crawled to the bathroom and shut the door behind him, this time making sure to lock the door.  After locking the door Eggsy sat in the fetal position as he heard Harry climb out of the bed and approach the bathroom door.

“Eggsy…  Please come out.  We need to talk.”

Just that statement alone made Eggsy choke on a sob as he hugged himself tightly.

After a couple of minutes of Harry begging him to come out the Alpha sighed and walked away from the door.  Another 10 or so minutes later of listening to Harry move about the room he heard the hotel door open then close.  Then there was silence.

This time Eggsy didn’t bother holding the sobs that shook his body hard.

====

Eggsy stayed in the bathroom for another hour before he had the nerve to even bother leaving his temporary safe haven.  Besides he was getting hungry, and he needed to return to England and tell his mother that they most likely can’t live in his Kingsman issued house anymore.

After leaving the bathroom Eggsy got his bag together and got out some clean clothes for himself.  He reluctantly took off Harry’s cardigan and put on his own clothes.  It took him longer than Harry for Eggsy to get his things together and he could leave the hotel room without breaking out into tears.  Eventually his hunger outweighed his depression and he left the room with his bag, returned the key to the receptionist and left for the airport.

It had been decided that Harry and Eggsy would take separate jets when arriving and returning home in case anyone suspected them of anything and they could hide their tracks easily, so he wasn’t surprised to see a small nameless jet waiting for him on the runway, the pilot waiting for him patiently.

“Ready to return home, Galahad?” the middle aged man asked him with a small smile.  Eggsy returned it with one of his own that was slightly forced as he nodded, and they both entered the plane.

 


	5. Plus Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Hope you are enjoying the holidays, and here is another present for you: another chapter! And it gets interesting!
> 
> Also, should I go ahead and name the chapters so they aren't just numbers?

Eggsy somewhat regretted taking the Kingsman jet and wished that he just took a commercial flight back home.  That way he wouldn’t be getting off in the Kingsman hanger and hearing first person about how everyone was angry about him lying to them and that he was no longer a Kingsman agent.  Just imagining the looks of anger and disgust on the faces of his friends at the estate sent shivers of fear across his body.

“Eggsy!”

The Omega looked up when he heard a woman calling out to him.  He saw Roxy and Merlin approaching him as he left the hanger.  Taking in a deep breath he prepared himself for the—

Suddenly Roxy pulled him into a hug before she held him out at arm’s length.  “Oh my gosh, are you okay?”

Wait, what?

The look of confusion was quite evident on his face so Merlin spoke up.  “Harry told us about what happened at the gala.”

“What do you mean?” Eggsy asked faintly, the agent known as “Lancelot” almost missing it.

“Harry told us about how Colt’s bodyguard suspected that you spilled his drink on purpose to steal the data, and that he was going to kill you unless you told him who you worked for.”

Did that really happen…?

“Oh, yeah, that,” Eggsy said with a small chuckle.  “I-I can’t remember completely.”

“Harry mentioned that you might have received a concussion from your beating and that pieces of your memory might be a bit fuzzy, but a few days rest and some much needed vacation time should be suitable,” Merlin said, making a note on his electronic board.

“You mean I’m not… fired?”

“Why in the world would you think that?”

“If you mean about the mission then don’t worry,” Roxy said with a smile.  “Harry was able to complete it, and he managed to sneak the drive out of the villa.  With the information we will be able to locate where the gas is stored and destroy it, all thanks to you!”

"Really?” Eggsy asked in slight disbelief.  Merlin nodded with a smirk.

“Yes, and Harry expressed his concern for your health and wants you to take some time off, be with your family and use some of the vacation time you’ve saved up.  You deserve it.”

====

Eggsy didn’t know of he was extremely lucky or if someone was playing a mean trick on him with plans to pull the rug out from under him as he left the building.  But he managed to make it all the way to the underground rail and to the Kingsman tailor shop without anyone stopping him to tell him not to come back.  Merlin told him to take at least 2 weeks off before returning to the estate for more work while Roxy and a few other agents dealt with finding the gas, so he thought it would be best to make use of his free time and he rushed home after leaving the shop.

Michelle was home with Daisy and they were both excited to see him again after returning from his “business trip”.  Due to Kingsman’s policy Eggsy was still not allowed to tell his family to an extent what his role was with Kingsman.  To his mother he was just a traveling tailor who was also taught some basic self defense as he deals with many important clients who have lots of enemies.  When he got home he hugged each of them before announcing his next 2 weeks of vacation and they all went out to eat at a nice restaurant for an early dinner.

For the next 2 weeks Eggsy decided to take it easy and do his best to forget about what happened in that French hotel between him and Harry.

====

_3 weeks later…_

“Are you sure you’re okay to return to work today, baby?”

“I’m fine, mum,” Eggsy said with a smile as he finished fixing his suit.  “Besides, I’m sure my boss wants me back by now after the extra week I took off.”

Last week Eggsy was excited to return to the estate and get back to work only to wake up the day before with a high fever and started throwing up in the toilet bowl for nearly an hour after trying to eat breakfast.  Michelle contacted Roxy – the only person she had been formally introduced to from Kingsman – and told her about Eggsy being sick.  She then called her back soon after with instructions from his boss saying that Eggsy should rest until his fever had gone down and then he could return to work.  It took him almost an entire week before Eggsy could hold down his meals and his temperature stabilized.  He was starting to get antsy and wanted to see Harry as soon as possible to talk to him about his next mission.

“Well, you better contact me if something happens,” Michelle said as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.  “And come home right away if your start to feel unwell again.”

Yes, mum, love you, mum,” Eggsy said, returning the kiss before he grabbed his rainmaker umbrella and rushed out the door to grab a cabbie.

A couple minutes later Eggsy was getting ready to enter the capsule that would take him to the estate when the elevator activated again.

“Morning, Eggsy!” Roxy said as she rushed out of the elevator and joined him in the capsule, sitting across from him as the doors closed and they were off.

“Morning to you too, Rox,” Eggsy said with a smile.  “I thought you would have gotten to the estate earlier.”

“I wanted to ride with you,” the female agent said as she placed her bag on the seat next to her.  “I also wanted to make sure that you were alright.  You sounded really sick on the phone the other day.”

“Yeah, I don’t know what happened,” he said with a sigh, leaning back in the seat.  “No matter what I ate I couldn’t hold it down, and my temp was all over the place.  I would wake up burning hot one day then the next I would be freezing cold.  It sucked and I’m glad I got over it!”

“Yeah, you sound loads better now,” Roxy said with a small chuckle.  “But you should be careful and keep taking your medicine.  You only just got better yesterday, so your fever could come back if you slack on your meds.”

“Yes~~s, mum,” Eggsy groaned sarcastically, making Roxy giggle as she slapped his leg playfully.

The two agents continued to talk like this until they reached the estate.

====

It wasn’t until later when Eggsy was getting ready to have lunch with Roxy in the estate’s café that he got to see Harry again.

“I hope you are feeling better now,” Harry said as he sat down across from them.

“Much, thanks,” Eggsy said slightly bashful, looking down at the chicken and vegetable entrée he had decided to order.  Despite his time away from the Alpha, Eggsy was still unable to forget what happened between them in France and was still too embarrassed to look him in the eye just yet.  So as to not say anything stupid he took a big chunk of the chicken and started eating.

“How goes it with the flash drive, Harry?” Roxy asked their boss, slowly eating her own meal.

“The information on the drive is encrypted and we suspect there might be a kill switch hidden in the code in case of intrusion, so it’s taking Merlin sometime to – Eggsy, what’s the matter?”

Eggsy’s face turned green as he covered his mouth.  Then he jumped out of his seat and ran towards the nearest trashcan and threw up his lunch, and breakfast, and dinner from last night.

“Eggsy!” Roxy gasped as she rushed to him, rubbing his back soothingly as he hurled again, Harry joining them as he watched in concern.  A few other agents who happened to be there all stopped to watch them in confusion and worry.  “I knew you shouldn’t have come back so soon.  You need at least another few days rest.”

“I’m fine,” Eggsy groaned, lifting his head from the bin only to lean forward again and dry heave, his stomach now empty of everything.

“You are most definetly not ‘fine’,” Harry said, shaking his head at the stubborn young man.  “Roxy, take him home and make sure he takes his medicine and rests.”

“Yes, sir,” Roxy said without hesitation and she led Eggsy out of the café.

====

A half hour later they were back in Eggsy’s home, the Omega changed out of his suit and now wearing sweat pants and a lose fitting top.  Michelle was not home – most likely out with friends – and it took Eggsy several minutes of begging Roxy not to contact her and tell her what happened.  He didn’t want his mother to worry about him again.  Roxy agreed only after she watched him take a dose of medication and he got into his bed to sleep.  She even went the extra mile and cooked him a small pot of soup to have when he felt like it and left an empty bucket by his bed if he felt sick again.  Once she was satisfied she left him to return to the estate.  This gave Eggsy some time to wonder what the hell was going on with him.

He was sure that he was better.  Roxy and checked his temperature and it was normal, but when he even thought of eating something he got sick.  Was it food poisoning?  That didn’t make sense as he was fine eating breakfast this morning and his lunch was okay.  It was when he started eating the cooked asparagus that came with his meal that he suddenly got sick again.  He remembered his mother not wanting to eat asparagus and certain sprouts when she was pregnant with Daisy…

Suddenly Eggsy shot up in bed at the realization.  No, it couldn’t be…

Before he gave himself more time to consider he jumped out of bed and ran towards his mother’s bathroom.

====

Michelle entered the front room of her home with Daisy trailing behind her, a bag of groceries in hand.

“Should we have potatoes or beans with our meal tonight, my little flower?” she asked in a sing song voice to her daughter as she took off her shoes.

“O tatoes!” Daisy shouted with a smile, jumping up and down as she waved her arms, following her mother into the kitchen.

“Of course, just like your brother you are,” Michelle said with a giggle.  She set down the bag and noticed the pot of soup on the stove.  She looked inside it curiously and became suspicious when she saw cold chicken noodle soup.  “Eggsy?” she called out as she walked up stairs, Daisy staying in the living room to play with her toys.  Michelle saw the door to Eggsy’s room slightly open, and when she entered she saw her son face down on the bed, hugging his pillow tightly.  As she got closer she saw that he was shaking with silent sobs. 

“Oh baby, what happened?” she asked as she ran her hand over her son’s hair lovingly.  He refused to answer, shaking his head as he continued to cry.  Michelle sighed as she left him alone, but before she left the room she saw that his bathroom light was still on.  She went ahead to turn it off when something on the bathroom counter caught her eye.  Her eyes went wide when she realized what it was.

It was a pregnancy test with a little blue plus sign on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me if I get the symptoms of morning sickness incorrect! I've never been pregnant and my little sister was born 20 years ago so I don't remember how my mom acted!


	6. Congratulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like how this chapter turned out, despite the chaos that happens in it, lol!

“Eggsy, what’s this?” Michelle asked him as calmly as possible when she reentered the bedroom, holding the pregnancy test in hand.  Eggsy refused to move from his spot on the bed but you could tell that he had stopped crying and remained silent.  Michelle frowned as she stormed over to the bed and forcefully turned Eggsy over, revealing his puffy red eyes and look of fear.  “Eggsy!  Please tell me what happened!”

But Eggsy would not say anything.  He just kept looking at nothing.  Michelle huffed angrily as she stormed out of the room, throwing the test onto the bed.  When she had left his room Eggsy slowly sat up in his bed, staring down at the test.  He then heard his mother talking to someone.  Feeling uneasy he jumped out of the bed and ran downstairs to see his mother on the phone.

“Roxanne, I need you to be honest with me,” she said in a calm yet forceful tone.  “My son is—“

“STOP!” Eggsy shouted as he yanked the phone out of her hand and pushed the end button so hard he was sure it broke.  Michelle glared at him, her son returning it with one of his own.  “No one at work knows about this and I want to keep it that way!”

“Then tell me what happened!” Michelle said, sounding more worried for her son now.  “You’ve been different since your last business trip!  Did your heat start?”

“Y-yes,” Eggsy said as he choked back another sob.

“Were you raped?  Did an Alpha do this to you?”  When Eggsy didn’t say anything Michelle’s heart filled with dread.  “Gary Unwin, you will tell me right now who the father is or so help me—“

“It was my boss, but he didn’t rape me!” Eggsy cried out.  “Someone did try to attack me but I fought them off, then my boss found me later in the hotel room and when he smelled me he jumped me—“

“So he DID rape you!”

“No he didn’t!”

“Mommy?”

Eggsy and Michelle both stopped shouting when they heard a small voice call out to them from the kitchen entry.  They both turned and saw Daisy standing there, holding her Pippa the Pig doll.  She looked scared and on the verge of tears.  “Eggy?  Mommy?  Why do you hate each other?”

“Oh, my Daise,” Eggsy said sadly as he kneeled down before her and pulled her into a bear hug, letting her sniffle against hit chest.  “I’m sorry we scared you.  We don’t hate each other, just talking really loud.  But we’re done now so it’s okay.”

“Eggsy—“

“We’re _done_ talking about it,” Eggsy said again this time more forcefully, but his eyes were begging his mother.  “Please, keep this to yourself.  I can manage just fine on my own.”

Michelle stayed silent as she watched Eggsy pick up Daisy, asking her what book she wanted to read before bed.  She eventually sighed heavily as she ran a hand through her long blond hair.  She looked over at the picture of herself, a 3 year old Eggsy, and Lee together next to the Christmas tree hanging on the wall.

“Oh, Lee,” she said in a sad defeated tone.  “If only you were here.  You would know what to do.”

====

As promised Michelle didn’t bring it up again while she made dinner and while they ate together.  However, when Eggsy had put Daisy to bed Michelle was waiting for him right outside the door.

“Eggsy, please talk to me about this,” she said in a concerned voice.  He looked reluctant to bring up the issue again but sighed with defeat.

“What’s there to say, mum?” he asked her.  “Yes, my heat finally happened.  Yes, I had sex with my boss and no, he didn’t rape me.  And yes, now I’m pregnant and unless I get rid of it I’ll lose my job and then we lose the house then we’ll be out on the streets again and—“

“Slow down, Eggsy!” Michelle said as she grabbed his arms.  “What do you mean?  What are you talking about?”

“Omega’s aren’t allowed to work the job I have,” Eggsy gasped as he tried to hold back his tears.  “And even though my boss hasn’t said anything about it if he or anyone else knows I’m pregnant then they will have to report my status and I’ll lose my job!  And you and Daisy are so happy here and I don’t us to lose the house!”  Eggsy pulled his mother into a hug and started crying into her shoulder, and all she could do was shush him and rub soothing circles into his back.

“I’m sorry, baby,” she said softly when Eggsy finally calmed down.  “But don’t worry.  We will figure something out without getting rid of the baby.”

“But mum, I can’t—“

“Can’t what?  Have a child of your own?  Eggsy, you love children, you are so good to Daisy and I know you would become a great parent.  Or does it have something to do with the father?”

“No,” Eggsy said, but seemed hesitant.  “Yes?  It’s all so complicated…”

“Then at least think about it.  Give it some time and just talk to your boss.  Maybe because it’s his child too he will give you an exception.”

“I don’t know, mum,” Eggsy said with a small smirk on his lips.  “Harry Hart isn’t known to show favoritism.”

“Well, he should,” Michelle said with a smile as she kissed her son on the cheek.  “Who wouldn’t fall in love with someone as cute as my little egg?”

====

Since it was decided that Eggsy should talk it over with Harry before he made a decision Michelle recommended that he invite Harry over and they could talk in private.  That way no one from work will overhear their conversation.  Eggsy was still very terrified of talking to Harry at all, alone or in the company of Kingsman employees, but Michelle was right: this is a private matter and should be discussed between those involved.

The next day Eggsy waited until Michelle left to take Daisy to pre-school and to go play poker at a friends’ house before he contacted Harry through his spectacles.  He left him a message telling him that they needed to talk in person privately at his home.  After sending him the message he went about getting himself ready, so he took a shower, dressed into a pair of dark jean pants and a black polo shirt with the Kingsman emblem on it, then had a small breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast with orange juice.  Thankfully he was able to hold down his meal this time, but just in case the morning sickness kicked in again he took stomach medication his mother left for him and had a cup of water ready for him.  When it was almost 10 am there was a knock on the door.  When Eggsy answered it was Harry in his usual Kingsman issued suit, but he seemed a bit worried, or was that just a trick of the light.

“Hello, Eggsy,” Harry said after a moment of silence.

“Harry,” Eggsy replied, stepping back to let Harry in.  The older gentleman then followed him to the sitting room where they both stood, not saying anything for the longest time.

“So… you know what I am,” Eggsy said more as a statement rather than a question.  Since he wasn’t looking Harry in the eye he missed the shocked look before it turned into one of guilt.

“Yes.”  Harry remained quiet for a moment as he thought of the right words to say or else he risked hurting the boy.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You never really asked,” Eggsy said sarcastically as he shrugged, but that was when he saw the serious look in Harry’s eyes.  He sighed and changed his answer.  “The truth is that I’ve known for a while, since my old man died and we used his savings to get me tested.  We kept my status a secret since, you know, male Omegas aren’t worth shit in this city unless they’re rent boys.”

“Eggsy—“

“Please, let me finish,” Eggsy said softly before he continued.  “I just wanted to keep it a secret, at least until I got a job, saved up the money and I got a good reputation that my status wouldn’t matter.  Then you came along and told me about Kingsman and I thought I found my ticket to success.  And I knew Omegas weren’t allowed to be agents, but I just…”

“You what, Eggsy?”

“I just didn’t want you to hate me, ‘Arry…”

The silence that followed suit was almost excruciating and Eggsy was sure that if someone didn’t say something soon he would have a panic attack.  Or throw up on the carpet.  Either way it would not turn out pretty.  Then Eggsy felt a hand on his shoulder.  He looked up in confusion and saw the small smile in Harry’s eyes before he was pulled into a gentle hug.

               “My boy, I could never hate you,” he said into his hair, making him shudder slightly as he returned the hug.  “Disappointed, yes, but that is a given.  I wish you had told me sooner so that I would have been prepared for what happened last month.”

“Oh, yeah, about that…” Eggsy trailed off, feeling very embarrassed about that being brought up now.  When they pulled apart he saw that Harry was also quite embarrassed about what happened as he avoided eye contact and his cheeks were a bit red.  “Believe it or not, bruv, but that was my first heat, so neither of us were prepared for that.”

“Oh,” was all Harry could say in response before the room went silent again.  It soon got awkward really quick so Eggsy spoke up again.

“That isn’t all I wanted to talk about,” he mumbled as he dug something out from his pocket.  He held out the pregnancy test to Harry for him to look at.  He took the test and looked it over, his eyes going wide at the realization.  “You’re my first and the only person I’ve been with, like, ever, so it’s obviously yours, and I know an agent that’s got a bun in the oven is useless so now I guess you will tell me to get rid of it or don’t bother coming—“  But Eggsy couldn’t finish his rambling as Harry pulled him into another hug, but this one wasn’t gentle.  It seemed desperate.  “’Arry?”

“Don’t even think about getting rid of it,” Harry said in a strained voice.  Now Eggsy’s eyes went wide from shock.  When Harry pulled back from the hug he still seemed a bit shocked but he wasn’t angry or disgusted like Eggsy thought he would be.  “I mean this is very strange.  The son of the man I’m indebted to is now carrying my child, but this is also your child.  Unless you really don’t want it…”

“No, I do!” Eggsy said without thinking, and then looked down at the floor in embarrassment.  “I always wanted to have children, but I’ve been so afraid of bringing up my status that I thought it would be impossible, and now I’m pregnant but, well…”  And again they were both left at an awkward silence, but now Eggsy wasn’t scared but elated that he was given the choice to keep it.  Like Harry said, it’s weird that the father is someone more than twice his age, but he was quite a looker and a popular Alpha to boot.  “So, what happens now?” Eggsy asked.

“Well, you won’t be able to work on the field until after the child is born,” Harry said as he rubbed the back of his head, Eggsy sighing softly.  He figured that would happen, but at least Harry didn’t say that he couldn’t return as an agent afterwards.  “And I understand that you want to keep this private but we will need to at least tell Merlin, but only when you are ready.”

“Might as well tell him today,” Eggsy said with a chuckle.  “And I should probably tell Roxy.  My mum almost told her yesterday so she’s probably worried about me.”

====

While Eggsy would have liked to have the conversation with Merlin and Roxy in his own home they were both already at the estate, and now that Eggsy knew why he was sick so much he could go back to work, but Harry had different plans for him for the next several months.  They both arrived at the estate an hour later and met Merlin and Roxy in Harry’s office.

“Are you okay, Eggsy?” Roxy asked when she saw him.  “Your mother called yesterday but then we were disconnected.  Did something happen.”

“Yeah, kinda,” Eggsy said with a half smirk as he watched Harry sit down behind his desk.  “Harry and I need to tell you something, but it might be best if you both sat down.”  Confused both Merlin and Roxy took a seat each in front of Harry’s desk, looking between the two curiously.  “Well, we both now know why I’ve been sick lately, and Harry and I had a talk about it before we came here today.  So, well…”  It took Eggsy another minute or so before he just shook his head and let it out.  “I’m pregnant and it’s Harry’s fault!”

“Wait, what?” Roxy and Merlin said in union.  Harry ran a hand down his face in annoyance at Eggsy’s attitude about this, giving him a glare which made the Omega blush in embarrassment.

“Let me give a better explanation,” Harry said, gaining the other’s attention.  “Eggsy in an Omega, but due to personal reasons he has kept his status a secret.  Then an event that occurred last month that lead to… something, and…”  And now Harry saw starting to get embarrassed.  Eggsy rolled his eyes and finished for him.

“Pretty much I went into heat and this horndog knocked me up.”

“Eggsy!” Harry hissed at him but the Omega could help but chuckle.  Merlin and Roxy both remained silent as the information sunk in.

“So you’re telling me,” Roxy started as she stood up, glaring at Eggsy.  “That you are pregnant, and that Harry is the father?  And you never told me?  Or anyone else?”

Eggsy felt his heart sank as the smile left his lips.  He looked down at the wooden floor in shame after he nodded in reply, ready for Roxy to denounce him as her friend for life.

Suddenly his ears nearly popped when Roxy squealed in delight, jumping up and down excitedly as she pulled him into a bear hug.  “I’m so proud for you, Eggsy!  Can I be the godmother?!”


	7. Playing House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I forgot about JB until now! Just FYI he’s always been in the story I just forgot to mention him, namely because in my other Kingsman story Harry had taken in JB instead of Eggsy originally, so I forgot to bring him up. Anyway, JB will be showing up after this chapter from now on!

Now that Eggsy was sure that he was still friends with Roxy and that he could still stay at Kingsman, he was finally able to relax and calm down.  While Roxy was very happy for him – although a bit mad at Harry for taking advantage of Eggsy during his weakest moment (“I said I was sorry, Roxanne!”) – Merlin was more shocked than anything that Harry didn’t want Eggsy to get rid of the child, thought he was too committed to Kingsman to even consider having children anymore.  With his secret out to the two people he could trust and after they promised to not tell anyone else until Eggsy was ready they both left the parents to be in the office, the two of them sitting across from each other on two antique loungers by the fireplace.  It had started getting a bit chilly the last few days with November approaching so a fire had been lit.

“So what happens now?” Eggsy asked Harry curiously now that they were alone again.

“Well, since you cannot work on the field until after the delivery I will have you working various jobs here at the estate,” Harry said as he took off his glasses.  “You most likely will work with Merlin as he is training new recruits and deciphering the data on Colt’s drive, but you have free range to work wherever and with whoever you want.  However in the later stages of pregnancy it will probably be wise to stay at home so you don’t stress yourself.”  Then Harry went quiet for a moment before he added something else.  “In fact it might be best if you stayed at my house.”

“Why?” Eggsy asked a bit confused.  Harry looked a bit embarrassed as he looked into the fire.

“To be honest I’m not sure myself,” he said softly.  “It could be my parental instincts or maybe it’s the Alpha in me talking, since it is my child as well, but I feel like you and the baby would be safer in my own home where I can keep an eye on both of you.”  Harry seemed to get a bit fidgety as he put his glasses back on.  “Of course it’s your choice to make…”

“No, it’s okay,” Eggsy said with a small smile.  “It might be the Omega in me but I want to stay close to you, too.  But probably not right away, at least give my mum and sister some time.”

“They are free to come visit you any time if you decide to stay with me,” Harry added, making Eggsy smile even more.

====

With everything sorted out Harry escorted Eggsy back home and they both waited for Michelle and Daisy to return home.  If Harry was going to be a father he believed it was better now to meet the rest of the family.

When they did come home and Eggsy told her everything Michelle was overjoyed that everything worked out and that he decided to keep the baby.  She seemed a bit reluctant to show any kindness to Harry at first – after all, he did get her son pregnant – but she eventually warmed up to him and invited him to stay over for dinner.  During dinner Eggsy told Michelle about staying with Harry during a majority of the pregnancy.

“That’s fine with me,” Michelle said, surprising Eggsy.  “Your father – when I was pregnant with you – never wanted to leave my side and even took time off from work to look after me during the last few weeks.  I knew that if you decided to keep it that Mr. Hart would most likely be the same way.  All Alphas seem to follow this same pattern.”

With that matter out of the way Eggsy said good bye to Harry as he left.  They decided that Eggsy would move in a majority of his things to Harry’s home – mostly clothes and a few other personal belongings – at the end of the week, and until then Harry would come get Eggsy and take him to work and bring him home.

====

The end of the week came by rather quickly and Eggsy packed a few bags and boxes of his belongings and a Kingsman driver came to take him to Harry’s home.  He was even able to bring JB along to keep him company.  He gave his mother Harry’s address and home phone number so that she could contact him and visit him whenever she wanted.  At Harry’s house Eggsy was given the spare room just down the hall from Harry’s room that also had its own bathroom.  Harry helped him bring everything in and unpacked most of his things before they decided to eat.  It seemed that Eggsy didn’t like certain vegetables and fish due to his morning sickness so they ordered take out from a few different local restaurants and he was able to pick out from each meal what he wanted to eat, and they just stored away the leftovers for later.

Using this method Eggsy was able to figure out what he could and couldn’t eat, took his mother’s advice and started off small, eating only small portions for each meal and slowly increasing them every day.  Michelle even gifted him with a handheld calendar used to keep track of his pregnancy, listing the various symptoms he might have each week and what to do in case something goes wrong or doesn’t seem right.  It was still too early for him to start showing, but when he did he knew he would be ready thanks to his mother and the support of Harry and his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a very short chapter, but because now after this every chapter will fall on each week – maybe skipping one or two every once in a while – that little Eggsy is preggers, showing what he is doing, how he’s doing and his budding relationship with Harry. They aren’t in love yet, but hopefully a little bundle of joy will change that!


	8. Week 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting now, each chapter will be named the week of the pregnancy, as well as any important events that will be going on for Eggsy during that time (ultra sound, first kick, delivery, and so on). Also a lot of the chapters will start to get longer. Hope you are enjoying it so far!

 It’s already been 3 weeks since Eggsy and JB moved in with Harry and they had managed to hit a routine that worked for them both.  They woke up at 7am, had breakfast and got ready for work by 8, had lunch around noon or 1 if they were too busy, then came back home before 7 pm to have dinner and give Eggsy some time to relax.  Every few days he took JB with him to the estate to keep him company if he had no other work to do with Merlin, who he had started working with part time in trying to decipher the encrypted data on Colt’s flash drive.  His morning sickness had become more manageable after he figured out what he could and couldn’t eat and just stuck to small portions and lots of water.  He kept track of the pregnancy through the small calendar Michelle gave him, reading the notes that came on each slide, telling him about how his body should be progressing if he stayed healthy and stress free and what to expect in the future.  The notes stressed heavily that he needed to relax and not do any strenuous activities during the first 12 weeks to decrease the possibility of miscarriage, which has always been high for male Omegas.

For the slide for the 8th week it stated that he should be gaining a few pounds but not showing yet, his skin will change and his blood flow will increase.  It also stated that for first time parents it was best to buy maternity clothes early on to prepare for the future.  The thought of going to a store to buy maternity clothes both excited and terrified him.  Outside his family only 3 people knew about his secret, and he was still too scared to tell anyone else.

“Is something the matter, Eggsy?” Harry asked as he joined him at the dinner table, handing him a glass of water as they shared some Chinese take-out after Eggsy started having a craving for steak and very saucy noodles.  After returning from work Harry had changed out of his suit and was now wearing a simple white button up shirt and black slacks.

“Nothing, just over thinking things,” Eggsy said as he put away the calendar, not wanting to trouble Harry with his issues, but the Alpha didn’t appear convinced.

“Please, Eggsy.  We’re in this together, no?”  After a moment Eggsy sighed as he spoke.

“Fine.  I was just thinking about how not a lot of people know about my secret, but when I start showing or I have to go shopping for supplies it won’t be that easy to hide it anymore.  I guess I’m still afraid of what people will think, and what will happen to me for lying all this time.”

“Well, you told me before that the clinic you got tested at as a child burned down before the records went to the government, correct?”

“Yeah…?”

“Then just leave it to Merlin,” Harry said easily.  “He will contact some people we know in the British government and tell them a little white lie that you never got tested due to financial issues and recently learned of your status.  And if they have any issues with that excuse then we can give them an incentive to make the matter go by quickly.”

“I can’t ask you to do that…” Eggsy said.

“Do you want to be punished with possible jail time for falsifying legal documents?”

That was reason enough for Eggsy to shut up and go back to eating.

====

After talking it over some more and contacting Merlin about Eggsy’s status, it was decided that this weekend he and Harry would both go do some early shopping in preparation for the baby.  After doing some more research they made a list together of what they would need throughout the pregnancy and when it would be best to get them.  They decided to stick to buying clothes and much needed medicines and vitamins for Eggsy first, then buy baby clothes, toys and a crib halfway through the second trimester when he was far enough along to tell the baby’s gender, then baby food and formula before the due date.  Eggsy would also need to start doing monthly checkups on the baby so they decided to find a discreet male Omega OBGYN to monitor the pregnancy after they bought some clothes for him (Harry would have much preferred a Kingsman doctor but none of them have dealt in male Omega pregnancies before).  They looked around and found a small clothing store that sold maternity clothes for women and male Omegas, and it was not near Eggsy’s old neighborhood so he most likely would not encounter anyone he knew there.

When the weekend came and they left the house Harry was dressed in a cream cardigan, white button up shirt, dark grey slacks and Oxfords while Eggsy stuck to a simple jersey and tee-shirt combo, black sweatpants, a jacket and black running shoes.  Even though he wouldn’t start showing for a few more weeks he already felt bloated most of the time and some of his tighter fitting pants he really liked barely fit him already.

When they arrived at the store it wasn’t very crowded and the maternity section was nearly void of all life except for one or two couples and an attendee helping them.  They looked around the different sections and were surprised the see the variety of clothes for male Omegas.  There was even a gender neutral section in case Eggsy didn’t want anything too effeminate.  They picked out a couple of tee-shirts, tank tops, hoodies and sweatshirts for the cooler months and were just heading over to the pants section.

“Eggsy?  Is that you, mate?”

Eggsy felt a cold sweat cover his body when he heard the familiar voice.  He turned around and came face to face with Ryan, who looked as equally surprised to see his old friend here.  He was so frozen in fear that he couldn’t say anything, but before Ryan could speak again a woman’s voice interrupted him.

“Ryan, honey, I found the most adorable little onsie that will – Did I interrupt something?”

Suddenly there was a petite redhead standing next to Ryan wearing a long shirt and a skirt, her curly hair tied back in a low ponytail to show off her freckled face.  And she was sporting a big baby bump herself.  Ryan smiled at her before he spoke up again.

“Sorry, just met an old friend of mine,” he said as he wrapped an arm around her lovingly.  “Eggsy, mate, this is my girlfriend Molly.  We’re here to buy baby clothes.  So why are you here?”

Now Eggsy was too shocked to say anything rather than being scared shitless.  Ryan, a daddy?  That was some unsuspecting news!

“It’s nice to meet you, Ryan,” Harry said with a smile shaking hands with the other man.  “I’m Eggsy’s boss, Harry.  You see, my mate just found out that he is pregnant recently and I wanted to buy him some clothes to show my support, but I was a little nervous coming on my own.  Eggsy offered to come along and help me pick out a few things.”  Now Eggsy looked up at Harry in surprise at being able to tell a lie so easily.  Ryan and Molly smiled at the news.

“Congrats to you and your mate, bruv,” Ryan said, patting the older gentleman on the arm.  Molly then nudged him slightly, whispering something to him before he gasped and pulled an envelope out of the bag he was carrying.  “Actually, here is an invitation to the baby shower if you can make it.  Jamal is going to be there, and Michelle and Daisy can come, too.  It’s in a couple of weeks as Molly is due before the New Year!”

“O-okay, sure!” Eggsy said with a forced smile as he took the envelope.

====

The two friends talked for a bit more before Molly began to feel tired and the couple decided to pay for their things and go home, leaving Eggsy and Harry alone in the maternity section again.

“I really need to catch up with my friends again,” Eggsy said with a heavy sigh as they looked through the pants together before settling on some sweats and leggings that went with the shirts they already had.  “I seriously didn’t know that Ryan had a girl until now.”

“Well, you have been busy with Kingsman recently,” Harry said as they walked to the changing rooms.

“But why did you tell him that?”

“You mean I should have told him we were shopping for clothes for you?”

“Hell no!” Eggsy gasped as they got the large handicap stall to share.  “But I feel bad lying to him… But I’m just not ready to tell him.  What if he hates me for not telling him the truth?”

“You can tell him when you’re ready,” Harry said, handing Eggsy a shirt to try on that was loose fitting in the chest and stomach area.  “I’m sure he will understand if you explain it clearly to him.”

“I hope so,” Eggsy mumbled as he took off his own shirt and slipped on the maternity shirt.  It seemed to fit just fine, although the collar was a bit wide on him.  He was checking himself out in the full size mirror when he saw Harry’s reflection.  He seemed quite focused on Eggsy neck and appeared to be dozing off.  “You okay, ‘Arry?”

“Yes, I’m sorry,” he said, shaking his head to bring him back to reality.  “I just realized now that it’s a good thing I didn’t mark you when you didn’t accept me back then.  Thinking back on it now it makes me feel like a rapist…”

When Eggsy heard the “R” word – a rule that Eggsy had made in his own home after the argument he had with his mother – he turned to glare at the Alpha.

“Why is it that everyone thinks that I was raped?!” Eggsy growled at him, making Harry back away slightly in shock.  “First it was my mum, then Roxy, and now you!  If I really didn’t want to have sex with you I could have beaten you up and left you in that hotel, but I didn’t, so stop saying that I was forced into it!  I wanted it, okay!?”  When he was done Eggsy stood there, huffing angrily at the older man, who now looked shocked and a bit embarrassed.  It then took Eggsy another moment to realize what he just said, and soon his face was red and he covered it up with his hands.  “Oh God, I have no idea what just came over me!  I’m so~~o sorry, ‘Arry!”

“But did you mean it?” Harry asked him with a small chuckle, resting a hand reassuringly on his shoulder.  “Did you really want it?”

“M-maybe…?” Eggsy said in a confused voice.  “I was in heat back then, but it’s not like I hated it…”  After a moment Eggsy looked up at Harry curiously.  “Is that why you avoided me afterwards.”

“In a way,” Harry admitted. 

====

After their awkward moment in the changing rooms they quickly finished, returned what they decided not to buy, paid and left.  When they were putting everything in the Kingsman car Harry borrowed for the day they received a message from Merlin that the request sent to the British government about Eggsy status went through with no problems, so now his status was on record but it was still up to the Omega if he wanted to tell anyone the news.  With his status on record they could now go to the OBGYN without any problems, but decided to stop for lunch before heading that way.

Later that afternoon they got in for a meeting with a doctor, who was an older Beta woman called Dr. Rhys with a kindly look about herself.  They talked to her for a bit about Eggsy’s situation and what he should do since he was keeping the child.  The doctor told them that it was best if he came to her clinic at least once a month for the first few months for basic checkups, then twice during the third trimester to watch for complications since he was a male Omega and on his first pregnancy.  She also prescribed him with some specialized pain medication for when he starts getting sore joints and muscles from his expanding body, and vitamins containing nutrients to make up for the foods he will be unable to eat from nausea and cravings.  She also took some of his blood for simple tests and did a physical exam, and told them when they can come in for the first ultrasound, which was the weekend after Molly’s baby shower at their next checkup.  They got their prescribed medicine and went home, but not before the doctor to their embarrassment told Eggsy that he could not have any anal sexual intercourse for the duration of the pregnancy, for the baby’s sake.

When they got home Eggsy called his mother and told her about Ryan, Molly, and the baby shower they were invited to while Harry brought in the bags of clothes and put them in Eggsy’s room.  He then left Eggsy to sort out the clothes however he wanted while he left to work on Kingsman related issues in his office.  After sorting the clothes Eggsy went about folding the shirts and tank tops to put in his dresser, and then put the sweatshirts and hoodies on hangers.  Once that was done, Eggsy started to feel a bit hungry and decided to change for bed before getting something to eat, so he took off his clothes except for his underwear and looked through his pajamas to find something to wear when something caught his eye.  In his closet was a plastic bag with something inside it.  He took out the bag to look inside and gasped.

It was the cardigan that Eggsy wore last month when Harry… well, when the _event_ happened.  As he had been unable to see Harry for 3 weeks after France he spent that time secretly fixing the teeth holes in the collar area – as he did not want his mum asking him who’s sweater it was – and had brought it with him to Harry’s place with the intent to return it, but had not found the right time to do so.  He had managed to sew the collar back up, but you could still tell where Harry had bitten him on it.  Before he had a chance to stop himself he slipped the cardigan on and buttoned up the front.  It was still quite big on his stocky form.  Unconsciously he pressed the sleeve and took in a breath.  Even after washing it, it still smelled like him.  His whole body shuddered at the feeling, his legs trembled and his underwear began to feel tight on him.

“What would you like for dinner, Eggsy?” Harry suddenly called out behind the door.  The Omega held back a squeak as he dived behind the bed to hide from the Alpha.

“Don’t come in here!” he nearly shouted.

“Is everything alright?” Harry asked in a concerned muffled voice.

“I’m fine, just changing so I’m naked and I don’t want you to see me!”  Eggsy nearly slapped himself for saying that but at least that excuse should be good enough.

“Eggsy, I’ve already seen much worse of you before—“

“’ARRY!!!”

“Okay, I won’t come in!” Harry said, failing to hold back a chuckle as he stepped away from the door.  “I will go see what we have for leftovers.”  He then walked away from the door and downstairs.  Once he was gone Eggsy let out the breath he was holding in and slumped against the bed.  The shock had luckily scared away his hard on.

“That bastard is going to be the death of me someday…”


	9. Week 9 and First Ultrasound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should be doing more important things (like finish my other fics) but I'm feeling generous!

The week passed by quickly and soon it was the day of Molly’s baby shower, which was being held at a small park close to where the Kingsman shop was.  Michelle decided to give Molly some of her old post pregnancy supplies as her gift while Eggsy and Harry bought a small baby bath robe with bunny ears and a tail.  Eggsy was a bit embarrassed to buy it but Molly loved it, giving the Omega a big thank you hug in return.  Once she was done opening her gifts everyone sat around on blankets on the grass or at the picnic benches eating cake and chatting, which was the gender surprise cake that had to be specially ordered that revealed that Molly was having a boy.  Eggsy and Harry sat together on a bench as they watched Daisy play with the children of some of the other people invited to the party while Molly talked to Michelle excitedly about motherhood.

While Harry was again wearing his usual casual clothes Eggsy was already putting some of his new maternity clothes to use but was wearing the neutral ones to not give away his secret.  Surprisingly he had already started to show slightly this week when normally it wasn’t until the end of the first trimester that the first baby bump appeared.  Eggsy, of course, being a first time parent was very worried and called Dr. Rhys.  She told him that many Omegas’ bodies react differently to their first pregnancy, and since his blood tests and exam last time showed he was relatively healthy he most like just gained extra weight since he is now eating for two, but she assured him that she will check him thoroughly to make sure nothing is wrong at his next checkup in a few days.

Eggsy noticed Ryan and Jamal talking just a few feet away and excused himself to go talk to them.  He had discussed it with Harry last night that he would tell them the truth about himself.  They were his friends and while he did trust them he figured he wouldn’t know how they would react to the news unless he told them.  The two young men looked up when they saw Eggsy approaching them.

“There’s something I need to tell you guys,” he said, looking down at the ground while he wringed his hands together.  Ryan and Jamal looked at each other for a second before they turned back to their friend, Ryan rubbing the back of his neck.

“Actually I have something to tell you, too, mate,” he said.

“You better go first,” Eggsy said with a sigh, looking up at him.

“The truth is mate…  Molly isn’t my girlfriend.”  Wait, what?

“What do you mean?” Eggsy asked, now thoroughly confused.  Ryan gave a half smile as he continued.

“She’s just a girl I met a few months ago.  She’s from Ireland, and her parents had disowned her because she’s an Omega.  Then her Alpha boyfriend got her knocked up and dumped her when she told him.  She started working part time at the shop I work at and I offered to help her since, well, we both are kinda alike and—“

“What do you mean ‘alike’?”

“Yeah, I’m actually an Omega…”

Now that bit of information was way more unsuspecting than Eggsy thinking Ryan was going to be a father.

“What?  Why didn’t you—“  But Eggsy stopped himself since he was in a very similar boat.

“The topic never came up,” Ryan said as he crossed his arms, feeling defensive.  Jamal saw this and patted his shoulder reassuringly.  “Also I’m barren so it’s not like I will ever have kids, so…”

“He just didn’t want you to think any less of him,” Jamal said for him.

Eggsy looked between his two friends in disbelief before he chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

“So, what did you want to say?” Ryan asked him, a bit confused that Eggsy looked almost happy.

“Oh, just that I’m an Omega, I’m 9 weeks pregnant, and Harry is the father!”

With both secrets out in the open the three friends all burst out laughing and brought each other into a deep group hug, Harry smiling as he watched them from his spot on the bench.

====

The end of the week came and Eggsy and Harry were waiting for Dr. Rhys in the clinical exam room.  While waiting Eggsy was looking through a small notebook that Michelle had given him the day after Molly’s baby shower filled with information she had forgotten to tell him before, as well as tips about plans for the future.  Most of the tips were things Eggsy had already thought of himself, but one thing brought up was having a baby shower for himself.  Michelle never had a baby shower for either Eggsy or Daisy, as for her first born she and Lee didn’t have the money for a proper party at the time, and with her second born Dean was too controlling of her to let her have any fun, and Daisy was born 3 weeks premature.  Eggsy didn’t consider having a baby shower of his own, but now after thinking about it and remembering how happy Molly was at her own he thought it would be a fun idea, but something he wouldn’t have to worry about for a few more months.

“Thank you for waiting, gentlemen,” Dr. Rhys said as she entered the exam room, pushing in a small portable ultrasound machine.  She asked Eggsy various questions about his health s she set up the machine, then instructed him to lay down on the exam table, lift up his shirt and lower the waist of his pants.  He did as he was told, revealing the small swell of his abdomen that could easily be mistaken as the start of a small beer belly on a normal man.  “The gel will be a little bit cool,” she warned him as she squirted some water based gel along his abdomen then pressed the handheld transducer onto his skin, rubbing it into the gel as she moved it along his stomach.  She watched the black and white screen as she moved the transducer, pushing it along until a faint thumping like noise could be heard through the screen.

“We have a heartbeat,” the doctor said with a smile, pointing at the screen.  “This little mass right here is the fetus, and the shape of the head and limbs are there even if the naked eye cannot see them.”

Eggsy up to this point had tried his best to man up and be cool with the whole procedure, but when he started hearing that tiny little heartbeat he choked on a sob.  Now he knew how his mother felt when she first had him.  He looked up at Harry, who was smiling down at him, his own eyes a bit misty.

“Well, I will get this printed and…  Hold on a second.”  Suddenly Dr. Rhys turned up the volume slightly and moved the transducer to the other side, staring at the screen.  Eggsy turned to look at her in worry.

“I-is something wrong, doc?” he asked, his heart beating fast.

“I’m not sure…” she said as she pressed down on the transducer.  Suddenly the heartbeat on the screen began to flutter out of since, making the doctor’s eyes go wide.  “Oh, my!  This explains why you got so big already!”

“Is it bad, doc?”

“Not at all, Mr. Unwin,” she said with a smile as she ran her finger along a second mass on the screen.  “You and the babies are doing great, in fact.”

Wait a minute…

“Babies?” Eggsy and Harry asked the doctor at the same time.

“Congratulations, Mr. Unwin: you’re carrying twins!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you all thought that I would give Eggsy a break with only one child to take care of? NEVER!!!


	10. Week 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took my time writing this next chapter, and any others that come after this. This is my first MPreg and A/B/O dynamics fanfic, and I didn’t want to write it too similarly to some of the other fics of the same tags. I am getting ideas from a few of them, but this is my fic and I want this to be as original as possible!
> 
> Also, my personal head cannon is that Dr. Rhys (full name Coraline Rhys) looks like a slightly older black haired version of Scarlett Johansson with short curly hair, reading glasses and normal doctor attire (white coat, and either a women’s suit or scrubs).
> 
> Also heads up: there is a little bit of smut in this chapter. Not quite sex, but close.

News that Eggsy was carrying twins quickly spread through their circle of friends and soon he and Harry were receiving calls from everyone who knew about them congratulating them.  Dr. Rhys herself was quite surprised herself and requested to be a part of the delivery process as well, since she was a midwife before becoming a full time OBGYN, and this was her first time looking after an male Omega carrying twins.  According to her information a male Omega having twins is very rare, and most end with one or both babies dying during childbirth, and she heavily stressed that he be extra careful for the duration of the pregnancy.  And so Eggsy only went to work at the Kingsman estate with Merlin 3 to 4 times a week, spending the rest of the week at home with either Michelle and Daisy or occasionally Harry when he got time off work. 

Pretty soon his 12th week came, the start of the second trimester just around the corner, and he was growing by the week with a more noticeable baby bump.  Now that he knew he was carrying twins Eggsy wasn’t so scared about getting big so quickly.  Dr. Rhys informed him that the possibility of miscarriage after the first trimester drops significantly for Omegas so he can relax, but still refrain from doing any strenuous work mostly for his own health than just the babies.  She also told him that when he has his February checkup the babies should be developed enough to tell their genders apart.

Today was a Saturday and Eggsy’s day off just before Christmas, but Harry had been called in to the estate when Merlin announced that he managed to recover some information from the flash drive, leaving Eggsy alone and bored.  Michelle and Daisy had gone to go see her parents in the countryside for the weekend and wouldn’t be back until Tuesday.  As for his other friends, Roxy was working a mission with Percival, Jamal had been busy lately with his new job and Ryan was taking care of Molly, who was due any day now.  For a majority of the morning and the early part of the afternoon Eggsy pretty much spent most of his time in the sitting room watching videos on Harry’s laptop since he didn’t have a TV (something Eggsy intended to fix in the future) with his feet propped up on the ataman.  His feet and ankles had been giving him issues lately, something both Michelle and Dr. Rhys confirmed to be normal during pregnancy.  He was wearing one of his Christmas themed maternity shirts, a red long sleeve hooded shirt that was designed to look like Santa’s jacket (Harry thought it was funny while Eggsy was borderline offended, but when he put it on he agreed with the Alpha that it was pretty funny), and black sweatpants.  JB was sleeping beside him on the couch, snoring softly.

After watching the same Youtube video for the third time Eggsy let out a harsh sigh and closed the laptop down.  “Seriously, why do I have to stay cooped up in this stuffy house all bleeding day?!” he shouted at no one in particular, waking JB with a start.  “I’m not some delicate maiden that needs to be sheltered!”

Eggsy looked down and glared at his baby bump.  “This is all your fault.  I saved the world and they think I can’t take care of myself because of you two?”  But then Eggsy looked off into space, thinking about it for a moment until his glare returned.  “What am I thinking?  It’s not the baby’s fault: this is all ‘Arry’s fault!  That damned knothead and his raging libido!”  Eggsy then jumped to his feet.  “Well you know what?  Screw him!  I’m moving out!”  He then stomped his feet as he made his way upstairs and to his room, cursing the Alpha with all his might while JB just yawned and went back to sleep.

For the next hour Eggsy would start packing away his clothes into suitcases with the intent to leave, only to change his mind and start to put them away, then the cycle repeats.  Eventually he just gave up and fell onto the bed, cursing Harry with tears in his eyes while hoping that he wouldn’t be mad at the Omega for thinking about leaving.  Then something on his bed caught his eye.  It was that damned cardigan again.  Eggsy grabbed it with an angry huff and was ready to toss it into the trashcan by his bed but stopped himself.  He laid back down on his bed, staring at the cardigan.  Even after the few times he’s worn the sweater and washed it to get it clean it still smelled like Harry.  He brought the sweater up to his face and sniffed it, immediately calming down and his anger gone.  Instead he felt his body warm up and his pants began to feel tight.

Unconsciously he reached down and started rubbing his growing erection through his sweats, panting with his face against the cardigan, taking in Harry’s scent with every breath.  Lately every time he caught a whiff of Harry’s scent he would suddenly become horny and desire the Alpha to take him.  He had looked up on threads online – as he was too embarrassed to ask his mum or the doc – and found that many Omegas became like this when they smell the one who got them pregnant.  But seriously, was it normal for Eggsy to get _this_ desperate for sex after smelling a sweater that Harry had not worn in almost 3 months?  And even then, he didn’t know how long it had been since before that fateful night in France that Harry had worn the cardigan.

Thinking about the night that started Eggsy on this new path in life made his heart race and his breathing increase.  He slipped his pants and underwear halfway down his thighs, exposing his hard cock with a shudder.  He could also feel some slick leaking out of his hole, not as much as if he was in heat, but enough to be noticeable.  He reached down and started stroking his member while his other hand reached behind him, rubbing at his twitching hole before he slipped a finger inside.

“’Arry~~” Eggsy moaned softly, thrusting his finger quickly, his hand quickly becoming wet from slick.  He knew it was wrong for him to think about the man who got him knocked up this way – especially since it’s his boss – but he couldn’t help it.  Every time he scented Harry’s cardigan he felt small sparks of electricity run through his body, making his hole and member twitch in excitement.  Desperate to be filled he slipped two more fingers inside him and began to thrust hard and quick, panting heavily.  “’Arry~~!” he cried out when his fingers brushed against something inside him, making his hips jerk in pleasure.

“Eggsy?”

Suddenly the Omega felt his stomach drop when he heard the Alpha calling for him.  He looked around frantically and found his clock on his nightstand, noticing that Harry had returned much earlier than he originally thought.  He could hear the Alpha climbing the stairs and heading to his room.  In a panic Eggsy rolled around on the bed, trying to either fix his clothes or at least cover himself, but he could still smell his arousal in the air.

“Don’t come in—“ Eggsy cried out but it was too late as his bedroom door opened.

“Were you calling for m—“  Harry froze, taking in a sharp breath when he saw Eggsy curled up on his bed, pants and underwear down enough to expose his rear wet with slick, only partially covered by his missing cardigan.  The Omega himself was dark red in the face from embarrassment, his eyes misted with tears.  Harry dropped his jacket at the door and approached the bed, yanking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt as he climbed onto the bed.

“’Arry?” Eggsy said in a soft voice as the Alpha leaned over him on the bed.  His pupils had dilated and he was breathing heavily before he pressed his nose against Eggsy’s neck, breathing in his scent.  The younger man didn’t bother trying to prevent the shudder than ran across his body as Harry pressed up against him, one of his hands reaching down and under his shirt, caressing his chest and stomach while his other hand went to his rear, pressing 3 fingers against his hole briefly before thrusting them in.  Eggsy couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure as Harry thrusted his fingers into him, even though he was trying hard to force him off.  This pretty much happened to them in France, and Eggsy knew that if he didn’t do something soon Harry will mate with him again.

“G-get off, ‘Arry!” Eggsy gasped as he tried to push him off with all his might, but that only made Harry growl in frustration.  Suddenly he grabbed Eggsy by his shoulder and turned him onto his stomach, but Eggsy used his arms to keep his weight off his swollen abdomen, which now meant he couldn’t use his hands to get Harry off him.  Harry removed his shirt and leaned over the Omega again, pulling down the collar of his hoodie to expose the back of his neck.  It was obvious what was going to happen next and Eggsy was too scared to move.

But for some reason the bite never came.  Instead Harry let go of his neck and groaned in pain.  Eggsy turned to look over his shoulder in confusion.  Instead of biting his neck Harry had bitten into his forearm hard enough to draw blood.

“’Arry…?” Eggsy called out to him again.  Harry released his arm, revealing the deep bite mark in his skin and looked up at the younger man.  His breathing had slowed down and his eyes had returned to normal, but now he looked guilty.  He got off Eggsy and sat on the edge of the bed, face in his hands.

“I apologize, Eggsy,” he said to him in a muffled voice.  “I… I don’t know what came over me.  If you wish to return home… to feel safer, then I won’t stop you…”  Eggsy remained silent as he watched the older man sit there, a slight tremble in his shoulders.  He was even more shaken up by his behavior then Eggsy was, and he was even giving him a chance to leave.  This man, the father of his children, who wanted Eggsy and the babies to be safe from any and all danger, including himself.

Eggsy climbed off the bed, fixed his pants and went into the small bathroom connected to his room.  He took out a small towel and wet it down with warm water before returning to sit next to Harry on the bed.  He took his arm and cleaned at the wound.

“Sorry, bruv,” he said with a small smile.  “But you got me into this, and I am not leaving you.”

Harry let out a shaky chuckle as he let the Omega clean his wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of an angsty chapter, I know. This was going to be slightly longer with a tiny bit more smut, but when I reached the end I realized that it was better where it was left off at. Please don't hate Harry just yet, I do have him like this for a reason.
> 
> Also if you are a bit confused by these losers’ actions don’t worry, it will all be explained in later chapters. And I updated the Disclaimer and Lore chapter so you can go read that if you want.


	11. Week 13 and 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another slightly angsty chapter. Again, everything will be explained in future chapters.

It was a Tuesday morning when Eggsy received a call from a panicking Ryan: Molly had gone into labor last night and was currently in the hospital.  Eggsy met up with Jamal and they both quickly rushed to the hospital she had been taken to and found Ryan pacing the hallway, standing just outside the delivery room.  As he was not family or the baby’s father he was not allowed in until after the delivery so all he could do was wait.  Eggsy and Jamal sat with him, providing him with mental support as they waited as patiently as they could.

Nearly an hour later they heard the wails of a baby leaving the delivery room.  A few minutes later a doctor came out and informed Ryan that Molly had a healthy baby boy, and that he could see them now.  The three friends rushed in and saw Molly resting on the medical bed, holding a squirming blue blanket happily.  Ryan couldn’t stop himself from hugging the girl and baby tightly with tears in his eyes.  He had come to love Molly like a sister and the others could tell that he really cared for the new mother and her baby.  Eggsy was also given a chance to hold the baby, feeling his small warm body through the blankets as he began to doze off into slumber before the doctor came in and told them that Molly and the baby needed to rest but Ryan was free to stay.  Eggsy and Jamal wished them luck and left them in their room before parting ways in the main lobby.

When Eggsy left the hospital he smiled when he saw Harry waiting for him in the parking lot.  Molly was lucky to have someone like Ryan looking after her, and Eggsy felt the same with Harry, even if the older man didn’t think so.

====

_3 weeks later…_

“Everything looks great as usual,” Dr. Rhys said as she moved the ultrasound wand along Eggsy’s swollen stomach, finding what looked like two very tiny babies snuggled against each other.  “They have moved around enough that I can make out the gender of at least one of the babies.  Would you like to hear it?”

Eggsy and Harry looked to each other for a moment before the Omega smiled.  “Give it to me, doc.”

“Alright then,” she said with a smile as she focused on the image.  “It looks like this one here-“ She pointed out the baby on the right, “- Is a little boy.  It’s very hard to tell from this angle but the other one could be a girl.  And they both appear to be in great health.  You are doing great as a first time mom, Mr. Unwin!”

Eggsy couldn’t help but chuckle in embarrassment as the doctor set the image to print and started cleaning up his stomach with a small towel.  “Well, I’m getting a lot of advice from my mum and the net,” the Omega said as he fixed his clothes.  Lately he had been hanging out on various internet forums meant for male Omegas going through parenthood, namely asking them questions he was too embarrassed to ask his mum or Dr. Rhys.  Better to ask a complete stranger who you will never meet than someone too close to home, right?

“Well, keep up the good work,” Dr. Rhys said as she finished filling out the paperwork for their monthly checkup.  “As you are on your second trimester I wouldn’t say it will be ‘smooth sailing’ from here on, but it will be easier on you for the next several weeks.  Many mothers say that the second trimester is the easiest one of the three.”

“Well, we thank you for your help,” Harry said as he helped Eggsy off the table.  He then noticed that Dr. Rhys appeared to want to say more but was holding back.  “Is there something else?”

“This is more of a… personal question,” the older woman said, appearing uncomfortable.  “You two are not bond mates, are you?  Neither of you have the mark, and I just wondered…”  When they both indicated that they were not the doctor sighed.  “Then I believe it is best I talked with you about this now rather than you hearing about it later and not from me.  I believe that it is best that you both start to consider what is best for the children.”

“What do you mean, doc?” Eggsy asked, very confused and just a bit worried.  The tone of voice she used sounded similar to his mother’s whenever she was getting ready to tell him some bad news.

“I am referring to who shall receive custody of the children.”

“What?” Harry asked her, making the Beta woman even more uncomfortable as she continued.

“According to our laws, if an Alpha-Omega couple has a child and the parents are not bonded then the Alpha parent receives sole custody of the child.  I just wanted you two to know about this before children services gets involved.”

“They can’t do that!” Eggsy said angrily, his arms wrapping around his stomach protectively.

“Unfortunately they can, but it wouldn’t be until after the delivery.  They won’t try to separate you from your children until they are at least 3 months of age.”

“Can’t we share them through joint custody or something?” Eggsy asked in a pleading voice.  Harry remained quiet throughout the conversation, watching the Omega with a sad look in his eyes.

“You could take this to court,” Dr. Rhys said.  “However, joint custody cases tend to only happen between Beta parents.  And many judges unfortunately are biased towards Omegas and will tend to favor the Alpha parent, even if they are in a criminal business or have a record.”

“Then what about Molly?  She can keep her baby!”

“But only because her Alpha boyfriend and the baby’s father forfeited his rights to the child, granting custody to Miss McLaughen.”  Dr. Rhys watched the two men sadly as they just started at the ground, wondering what to do.

“Is there any way we could make this work that will benefit both sides?” Harry finally said, drawing the doctor’s attention to him.

“There are only two ways I could see this going, Mr. Hart.  Either you and Mr. Unwin become a bonded pair or one of you forfeits your rights to being their parent.  I know that neither of you will keep the other out of their lives, but the children will not be listed under your family name and – by law – you will no longer be their father or mother.  And I say this as a friend rather than a medical professional: please, think about it.”

====

The drive back to Harry’s home was long and excruciatingly quiet, neither man saying anything the entire ride.  Eggsy had not removed his arms from his stomach since leaving the clinic, protecting his unborn children.  While this wasn’t news he wanted to hear at all, he was grateful to be hearing it from someone as a friend and not by being bombarded by children services and a court order.  As their mother they were his children and he will die to keep them, but as their father Harry also had a right to them.  And Dr. Rhys was right: Eggsy wouldn’t keep Harry out of their lives, but not being legally listed at their father?  What if something happened to Eggsy before the children were old enough to care for themselves?  As Harry would not be their father anymore he wouldn’t be able to take custody of them if Eggsy was no longer around, and it was the same the other way around.  It seemed like there was really only one good option…

That was when the car turned off and Eggsy looked at his surroundings.  They had finally reached Harry’s home, but the older man had not gotten out of the car yet and instead was staring ahead, a look of deep thought in his eyes.  Then he sighed and got out of the car.  “I will get dinner started,” he said as he waited for Eggsy to leave the car and lock it.  The younger man watched him in shock as he unlocked the house.

“Doesn’t this bother you at all?” Eggsy asked him as he followed him inside, angry and frustrated at the Alpha for acting like he didn’t care.

“I have made up my mind,” Harry said as he took off his jacket and hung it up by the door.  “Before they are born I will forfeit my rights to them.  They will be yours.”

“What?!” Eggsy gasped.  “They’re yours, too!  We’ll figure something out so that we can—“

“I’ve made up my mind, Eggsy,” Harry said, turning to smile at him yet it looked forced and painful.  “I’ll see what we have in the fridge.”  He entered the kitchen he rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt, and when he did Eggsy couldn’t help but focus on the spot that Harry had bitten himself last month when he jumped him.  The wound had pretty much healed up but there was still a little bit of scar tissue left over that would be gone completely in a few more days.  According to Dr. Rhys the only option they had that could benefit them best was if they became a bonded pair, but Harry – even after they’ve gotten so far together – still felt intense guilt for getting Eggsy pregnant.  Of course he still loved the children and wanted what was best for them, but the way he just spoke really hurt the Omega.  He wanted him to be a part of their lives.

How was he going to convince him – a man who seemed to have given up – that being bonded was the right thing to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make you feel sad yet? Don't worry, our little Eggy baby will figure something out.


	12. Weeks 17 and 18 and a Bonding Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There be smut in this chapter and a little bit of crossdressing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooo sorry about the late update and my extended absence! A lot of personal things have been going on in my life right now, but now it's slowed down enough that I was able to at least update some of my active projects.

“How did you go about getting dad as your bond mate, mum?”

“What brought this up, honey?” Michelle asked her son curiously, looking over the different table decorations in the baby shower section of the party store.  It was decided that Eggsy would have a gender neutral baby shower after his 20th week, so the mother and son decided to do some shopping, namely for decorations and for gifts for the party games.  Daisy was riding in the cart while Michelle pushed it, eating a small bag of animal crackers.

“It’s mostly about something the doc brought up at my last checkup,” Eggsy said, squishing a stuffed tiger doll that he found.  “She told us about some stupid law that I can’t keep the babies unless I’m bonded to ‘Arry or he forfeits his right as a parent.”

“That’s horrible!” Michelle said with a gasp.  “But what does your father and me have to do with this?”

“I want ‘Arry to become my bond mate, but he’s pretty much decided that he’ll take the other option.”  Michelle went silent as she watched her son put the doll back on the shelf, placing a hand lovingly against his growing stomach.  “I want ‘Arry to be a part of their lives, but it just feels like if we do not become mates one of us will no longer be considered their parent…”

“Is that what you really want to do?” Michelle asked him.  “Once you become bond mates you cannot change your mind later.  Becoming bond mates is a binding contract much stronger than marriage.”

“I know that,” Eggsy said.  “I don’t _think_ I like ‘Arry that way, not like how you and dad loved each other, but I care about him.  He’s special to me, but he doesn’t feel the same.  I think he hates himself for getting me pregnant to begin with.”

“Then it’s settled!” Michelle said with a smile as she grabbed her bag and took Daisy out of the cart.  “Let’s worry about the party stuff later, we have somewhere else to be!”

“What are you getting at, mum?” Eggsy asked his mother as he followed her out of the store.

“You said you wanted to know how your father became my bond mate?  It will be better if I showed you!”

====

“ _Are you fucking taking the piss_?!”

“Language, young man,” Michelle said with a smile as she pulled her son behind her through the small clothing boutique.  “My friend is a great seamstress and she will make you an outfit that will knock Harry’s socks off.  It worked on your father so it should work on him!”

“Mum, I don’t think I can wear anything this… _lacey_ ,” Eggsy said under his breath in embarrassment.  “And besides, I’m a guy!  These are all meant for chicks!”

“That is why my friend will make you a custom outfit from scratch,” Michelle said as she approached the sewing table at the back of the store where an older woman hemming a skirt was there who looked up at them with a smile.  “Kitty!  We need your help!  Alpha troubles!”

====

Eggsy and Michelle left the boutique nearly 2 hours later, Daisy fast asleep in her mother’s arms.  Eggsy’s face was dark red from embarrassment.  He wanted to crawl into a hole and die, already regretting what he had done.  According to his mother’s friend his new “outfit” would be done next week.

What the hell did he get himself into this time?

====

_One week later…_

Eggsy was starting to pace as he waited for Harry to return from the Kingsman estate, wearing one of the Alpha’s pajama sets to cover up the “surprise” underneath.  He would have worn his own, except when he tried them on they didn’t do a good job at covering up, not like Harry’s could.  You think it’s embarrassing for him now that he’s wearing it?  He couldn’t even look his mother’s friend in the eye when she delivered the outfit to him a few hours earlier!

Speaking of which, Eggsy looked up at the wall clock again and saw that it was just past midnight.  It seemed that Harry was staying late at the estate again.  After their conversation after his last checkup Harry had been spending less and less time with Eggsy at home and staying later at the estate, most of the time returning home when Eggsy was already asleep and leaving before he could wake up.  And now that Eggsy had started staying at the house and working from home via Harry’s laptop he had not been able to see him at work.  Apparently in Harry’s mind by not being around Eggsy or the unborn babies he will become disconnected enough from them that when he signed away his rights it won’t be as painful.  Eggsy could tell that the increased amount of work was taking a toll on the older agent with the bags under his eyes and his slumped tired figure.  He had received several calls from both Roxy and Merlin about how they caught Harry falling asleep in his office or dozing off in the middle of meetings, leaving them both worried.

Eggsy was about ready to abort the plan, change into his own clothes and go to bed – as he was starting to get uncomfortable in more ways than one – when he heard the front door unlock and open.  He watched as Harry entered the house, sighing heavily with his shoulders slouched.

“’Arry,” Eggsy said, getting the older agent’s attention.  He looked up at the younger man in shock to see that he was still awake.

“Eggsy, why are you—“

“Please, just sit down.”

Harry continued to watch the Omega in confusion as he sat down on the loveseat, Eggsy standing before him with beet red cheeks.  “You’re wearing my pajamas,” Harry said, stating the obvious, which only seemed to embarrass Eggsy even more.

“’Arry,” Eggsy said, taking a deep breath.  “I… uh, I-I… damnit…”  He then dug out a small folded piece of paper from the breast pocket of the pajama top and read its contents, his hands just slightly shaky which worried the Alpha.  “’I know this may seem unlikely… b-but I think we are meant for each other’,” he read out loud in a monotone voice, even though a note on the paper said to “act seductively yet slightly sad”.  “’You are an Alpha, and I am a… a lowly Omega not worthy of you…’”  Eggsy stopped briefly to look up at Harry who was still very confused but started to look a bit worried.  “’But I can give you so much’…”  He then reached up and began to unbutton the top, revealing the start of what looked like a green ribbon tied around his neck.  “I-if you can j-just… just…”

Suddenly Eggsy let out a mix of a loud growl and a shriek and tore apart the paper, his eyes prickling with tears.  “You know what: fuck you!”  He threw the shreds of paper at Harry who jumped back slightly at his outburst.  “Fuck you and your guilty conscience!  I just wanted the four of us to be together as a happy family, but no!  I can’t put myself through this anymore!  If you don’t want to be a father then fine!  I give up!”  He then rushed up stairs and slammed his door shut hard enough that a few picture frames on the wall rattled slightly. 

Harry just stood there stunned for a moment as his guilt began to overcome him again.  But this time he wasn’t guilty about taking Eggsy when he was most vulnerable, but of making the precious boy – _his_ precious boy – cry like that.  He couldn’t forgive himself for what he did to him back then but it was obvious that Eggsy had forgiven him a long time ago: he was just too stupid and guilt-ridden to see it.

Before he could stop himself he went upstairs and to Eggsy’s room.

“Eggsy,” he said as he opened the door.  “Can we please—“

“God damnit, stop doing that!”

Harry was about to apologize for not knocking again – cursing himself internally – but stopped himself when he saw what Eggsy was wearing.

Apparently underneath his pajama set the Omega was wearing what appeared to be a modified green babydoll lingerie set.  You know, the sexy lacey kind that is normally seen on female models in the Victoria’s Secret commercials.  And by modified there were no breast pads, revealing his chest through the sheer material, and designed to fit a particular stocky pregnant man.  A majority of the outfit was green with some white trimming here and there, namely along the edges down the front and sides.  The straps holding the top up were tied around his neck into a green bow, and it was also held closed in the back with more ribbons.  The front had an open slit that caused the fabric to drape around his pregnant stomach like a curtain with another green bow at the top.  He was even wearing green lacey boy short underwear that had a garter belt attached to green stockings that were still partially hidden by the pajama bottoms as Eggsy had not had the chance to completely change yet.

Harry was again stunned into silence as he stared at Eggsy, who was on the verge of bawling his eyes out or dying of embarrassment.

“Eggsy…” Harry finally said after an eternity of awkward silence.  “I don’t understand…”  Eggsy just sniffled as he inched over to his bed, then quickly grabbed the pajama top from on his bed and threw it around himself, covering himself up as best as he could.

“J-just forget it,” he said in a muffled tone, doing his best to hold back his tears.  “Just some s-stupid idea my m-mum had…  W-worked for her, s-so she thought it would a-also work for me… G-guess not…”

“What do you mean it worked for her?” Harry said as he slowly approached him, watching him carefully.

“W-when she bonded with my d-dad…”  Eggsy noticed that Harry was approaching him and backed away from him, but the Alpha still kept coming to him.  He continued to back away until his back touched the wall and Harry stood just inches apart from him.  Even though Eggsy was still upset his face stayed red and his heart began to race.  “I-I know it looks hideous on me…  I told her it was a stupid idea and that it wouldn’t work but she wouldn’t listen and then they started taking measurements and said green would match my eyes and—“

Eggsy halted in his rambling when he felt a hand on his cheek.  He looked up at Harry with wide eyes as the older man smiled down at him.  “I think you look stunning in them,” he said as he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a soothing hug.  Eggsy felt his heart skip a beat, but now the sadness he felt began to melt away and was replaced with such happiness that he couldn’t help but hug him back, sniffling into his shoulder. 

“I think you need your eyes checked, bruv,” Eggsy couldn’t help but say with a happy laugh, making Harry chuckle softly.  The breath he let out on the younger man’s neck made his cheeks burn.

“But to be honest…” Harry said, making Eggsy blink in confusion.  “Seeing you in my own clothes – surrounded in my scent – is much more seductive.”

At those words Eggsy felt a jolt of electricity run through his body, making him shudder as he let out a muffled groan, holding onto Harry tightly.  Harry looked down at him in confusion when he caught an unusual scent.  It was strongly sweet like freshly baked cookies and hot chocolate, but there was also a unique earthy scent that he knew was Eggsy’s mixing in with his own due to the Omega wearing his clothes.  As the scent reached him he felt a growl develop in his chest but he held back as he focused on the young man.

“Eggsy?” he said curiously as he pulled back slightly to look down at the Omega, who kept his head down and his arms and legs trembled.  Eventually he lifted his head to look him in the eyes, which were clouded over in lust.

“W-why do you do this to me, ‘A-Arry?” he asked in a strained voice.  He rolled his hips in an attempt to hump Harry’s leg, but his large stomach made it difficult.  Harry didn’t need to look to find out why Eggsy was acting that way; his scent gave everything away easily.

Harry moved him over to the bed and had him lay down, but Eggsy seemed to moan in protest as he grabbed at his arms tightly, pulling him down.  Harry looked down and saw just how aroused Eggsy was, his hard member straining against the lacey underwear that contained him, growing damp by the second.  Harry couldn’t help but smirk down at him, making his body twitch in pleasure.

“Do you like it when I touch you?” Harry asked him with a smirk as he ran a finger along his clothed member, feeling the warmth through the lacey fabric.  Eggsy twitched and moaned in response, his underwear soaked in precum and slick.  Satisfied with his answer Harry leaned down and kissed Eggsy on his exposed shoulder, then to his collarbone, then neck and cheek.  He stopped when he reached the Omega’s lips, his eyes asking him if he wanted more.  Eager for more Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss, their tongues colliding in a heated battle for dominance.  Eggsy tried to wrap his legs around Harry’s waist, but his large stomach made it difficult.  However his lace covered foot did feel the front of Harry’s dress pants and the hard bulge underneath the fabric, making the Alpha growl into the kiss.  He shivered as the growl reverberated through him.

“Let me help you with that,” Eggsy gasped when they pulled back for air.  He reached down to the front of Harry’s trousers and released the button and fly, revealing his hard cock.  Harry suddenly pulled back and practically ripped off the pajama bottoms and underwear, making Eggsy gasp in shock as he was exposed completely.  The possessive growl the Alpha let out made Eggsy shudder in pleasure.  He then reached up and unbuttoned Harry’s shirt while they kissed again, revealing his muscular chest.  Harry meanwhile reached down and began to finger Eggsy’s wet hole, making him moan loudly.  This went on for only a few minutes until Eggsy cried out as he came, but he was still hard.  He continued to finger him for several long agonizing minutes, making the Omega cry out in pleasure, before he removed them.  Eggsy looked up in confusion at Harry when the older gentleman suddenly rubbed his member against Eggsy’s and closed his legs together, trapping them together.

“’A-Arry…?” Eggsy moaned in confusion before he let out a loud cry when Harry began to thrust against him, causing their members to rub against each other between his thighs.  It wasn’t quite the sex he was expecting, but damn, did it feel amazing, making his whole body tremble and jolt with pleasure at every thrust.  He could hear Harry panting above him, one arm wrapped around his legs to keep them together while the other reached out and grabbed Eggsy’s hand, lacing their fingers together.  Eggsy gripped his hand and the bed sheets tightly as he cried out one last time before his vision went black.

====

Eggsy woke up a few hours later, completely naked under his sheets, staring at the ceiling in confusion.  Was that all just a dream? 

He looked around and saw Harry sitting at the foot of the bed, holding something folded in his hands.  He was naked save for the dark pajama pants he was wearing, and his hear was swept back, revealing the scar above his eye from when Valentine shot him.  The Omega still thought it was amazing that he got away from that ordeal with only a scar and some troubles with his sight in one eye that was easily fixed with prescription glasses.  Eggsy looked around a bit more and saw the rest of his “outfit” on the floor in a pile, the underwear and stockings slightly torn up from when Harry removed them.

“Guess I didn’t need it,” he said, drawing Harry’s attention towards him.  “Who’d have thought that all I needed to do was wear your clothes to get you to bed me?  I mean, it worked last time…”  Harry tried to hold back his chuckle and failed, making Eggsy smirk.  “Why didn’t you go all the way?”

“Doctor’s orders,” Harry said with a small smile, making Eggsy blush slightly in embarrassment that he forgot about that.  “Also, I’m sorry.  About everything.  I should have talked to you about this sooner, but I was so guilty about being unable to hold back before, and I was embarrassed with my behavior that I didn’t know what to say.”  He set down on the bed what he was holding, which was the missing cardigan, and he turned to face the Omega with a sad look in his eyes.

“I know a simple apology won’t fix what I’ve done to you.  I’ve been an ass the past several weeks, and I’ve done nothing but make you miserable, but after what I did to you…  I don’t deserve to be a father.”  Eggsy watched him silently as he sat up in the bed, wrapping himself up in the sheets as Harry rubbed his scar slightly, something Eggsy noticed the Alpha doing when he was nervous.  “I’ve always wanted a child, but after Lee died, leaving you and your mother all alone… I didn’t want the same thing to happen to my potential family.  One day I might go on a mission and I won’t return home, and the ones I leave behind will have nothing left of me, not the cause of death or even a body to bury.  And now that I have two coming along, it felt almost too good to be true and that terrified me.  To be honest, every day I see you walking around my home, growing bigger and smiling so genuinely… I feel like it’s all a dream and I will wake up from it all soon…”

As Harry spoke Eggsy’s cheeks turned red from embarrassment and pride, happy that he was making someone so close to him feel so happy.  But now this explained everything to a degree: Harry was scared that none of this was real, and didn’t want to become attached to something that may disappear so quickly.  He heard Harry take in a deep shuddering breath, sounding like he was on the verge of tears and just barely holding on.  Still wrapped up in the covers Eggsy slipped closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him on the cheek.

“Does this feel real enough?”  Eggsy asked him.  Harry turned to him in slight surprise, which gave Eggsy a chance to kiss Harry on the lips briefly before pulling back, blushing darkly.  That was the first time he had ever kissed Harry outside of their sex frenzy, and it felt so good it made his stomach jump.

No, wait a second.  Eggsy pulled back a bit more and placed a hand on his stomach curiously.  He gasped when he felt a little kick.  This was different than the little fluttering kicks he felt earlier on in his pregnancy.  Before Harry registered what was happening Eggsy grabbed one of his hands and placed it over the same spot, just as the little baby inside kicked again, hard enough to make the parents jump.  Harry’s eyes began to sting slightly from unshed tears.

“Yes, yes it is,” Harry said with a smile as he pulled Eggsy into a hug, kissing him on his temple before they laid down on the bed, their hands rubbing along the Omega’s stomach lovingly.

====

“So… did it work?” Michelle asked Eggsy as they sat together at the dining room table, drinking hot cocoa together.  Eggsy looked up at his mother and saw her waiting with an anxious smile on her face.

After their little heart-to-heart last night Eggsy and Harry talked some more about what they wanted to do.  Harry was still a little bit insecure about becoming a bonded pair, but he told Eggsy that he would definitely think on it more and make a decision before the due date.  That morning Eggsy called Michelle just as she was taking Daisy to pre-school and asked her to come over to talk, which led to where they were now.

“Nope, it was a total bust,” Eggsy said with a straight face.  He saw that Michelle looked downhearted at the results, but before he could say anything else Harry entered the room.

“I’m needed at work, Eggsy,” he told the young man with a small smile, rubbing his shoulder as he kissed him on the head.  “I’ll be back by dinner.”  He waved goodbye to them as he left the room.

“’kay, ‘Arry,” Eggsy said as he waved goodbye to the Alpha.  He turned back to see the shocked look in Michelle’s eyes.

“Eggsy…?”  The Omega could only smile at her with a small blush on his cheeks.

“Thanks, mum.”


End file.
